This Is My Life, Just Accept It
by HelenItsme
Summary: Following the life of Brooke Davis. Still the crazy, funny, party girl with a heart of gold. A:N Permanent Hiatus!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**You think you know me but you don't, and that means you don't know what I can do. You see me as someone who's popular and has all the answers; that's not true. I may not always know what I'm doing, but I'll try make things better.**

** Brooke Davis**

It's true, people think they know me. Everytime I walk trough the halls of Tree Hill High, I see people stare at me and try to spread another rumor about me. But hey, I'm used to it. I don't care anymore. Well, that's what I tell myself everyday. But I do care, actually I care a lot. I mean, I'm also just a person who makes mistakes and try to solve her problems. But I guess that are the consequences of being a rich, popular cheerleader. Being the topic of rumors and hear everybody around you gossip about you.

Yesterday I heard another rumor about me being pregnant with some 30 year old guy. I mean come on guys! Can't you think about something more realistic? Even people with a low IQ don't believe such a thing anymore. Some things make me laugh out loud, and some things make me cry at night. It's hard you know, wake up everyday and double check your peformance; your hair, your make-up, your clothes, your smile and your attitude. It's hard to try to pretend your 'cheery', especially when your absolutly not.

Speeking of Cheery. I remember it, once that was my nickname. Just one person called me that, Lucas Scott. Wow, even when I think about his name I get butterflies in my stomach. He's so gorgeous. His piercing blue eyes, his muscular arms, his six pack. He's not like any other guy. He's gentle and sweet, caring and very kind. I don't think there are many guys like that in the world.. God you have no idea how much I missed him, still miss him. I thought we were ment to be. We were 'Cheery and Broody', the perfect couple. All the guys wanted to be Lucas and all the girls wanted to be me. Or they just wanted somebody to find who made him or her feel like the way we felt about eachother. Still following me? I know, I'm rambling. I do that, a lot. Trust me, if your not a talker than we aren't ment to be friends. Well, exept for one guy; of course it's Lucas. At first, when I met him, he was very shy. It was the cutest thing I have ever seen. We started dating and I felt like I was in heaven, everyting was too good to be true.

And I was right, cause then 'it' happened (that's how I like to call it). He.. He cheated on me, with my best friend Peyton Sawyer. It happened a long time ago and I'm finally over it. I forgave Peyton and I forgave Lucas. But everytime I think about it I get this weird feeling trough my body. It's not anger, it's not fear, I guess it's some kind of lonelyness. You see, when Lucas and I were dating, I thought he really loved me. Just because I loved him. And when I caught them it was like my world explode. In the beginning I felt nothing, absolutly nothing. But the longer I thougt about it the more I felt lonely. I thought he wasn't like all the other guys, and I thougt she was my best friend. And then I put on my fake cheerleader smile and pretend like I don't care what happened. The only time when I was angry was in the pressence of Lucas and Peyton. Oh god you have no idea how angry I was. But all that drama is over now. At least, I think. I mean in Tree Hill, the place I call my home, where everybody know's everybody and eachothers secrets and problems, there's always drama. So I'm kind of waiting for it to happen.

And I know when it's coming, it's coming know or any moment. The whole summer I was in California. It's beautiful there, don't get me wrong but, it's not home. I missed my friends, especially Lucas. We were friends after the whole love triangle, and then suddenly he tells me he want to be with me. He told me that when my cab was waiting for me to give me a ride to the airport. So I just left him there, I mean I was stunned. I couldn't believe that he finally told me that. I waited for so long. But when he kissed me and the words came out of his mouth it sounded so unrealistic. It was like a fairy tail; girl wants boy, boy wants girl. But they are both to subborn to admit there love to eachother. And finally when the boy say the words to the girl, the girl doesn't know how to react. So I left him there, stunned and heartbroken.

During the summer, after a few days I told myself that I should call him. So I did, and whe had a long conversation. To make a long story short, we decided that we should stay friends till I come home and then we see what's going to happen. Well, the only thing I can hope for is us getting back together. So I guess this is the moment where I waited for so long. The day I come home and pick up my life the way I left it.

**Okay, wow. I just typed this whole thing. I just want to say that I'm from The Netherlands so my English can suck sometimes. If there are any spelling or grammar mistakes then please forgive me cause this is my first fanfic in English so it's really hard for me. I don't know where this story is going cause I made this up just an hour ago. But I try to make it to a realistic, good story (so this is not just one chapter thingy). Ideas are welcome and reviews are even more so please please review and tell me if I should go on or just forget this whole thing. **

**Xoxox Helen**


	2. Home Sweet Home

Chapter 1; Home sweet home 

The moment I woke up was the moment I felt good for the first time in weeks. Today is the day when school starts, today is the day that I finally meet my friends again, today is the day that I can lead my squad again and teach them new routines I've been working on almost the intire summer, and today is the day that I'm gonna meet Lucas again. Wow, only the idea of meeting him again gives me goosebumps on my body. Is it going to be awkward, or totally not? Am I so stressed that I don't know how to react when I see him and that I say the wrong things at the wrong time? Am I going to ramble? Like I do know? Oh all these things in my head, I think when I spend more time thinking or brooding I become Broody II.

_So, no more thinking. I'm gonna get dressed and make breakfast (if Karen haven't made it for me yet) and try to be cheery again. So I climed out of my bed, groaned when I see how much I have to do when it comes to a perfect peformance for the day, I walk down the stairs and laugh to myself when I hear Andy and Karen laugh. I don't know them for a very long time, but I can see and hear that they are in love. They're like my real parents, they know how to care about me. And I learned how to care about them. _

"_Hi Brooke, I'm glad your awake, I just wanted to wake you. But since you're already up, you can help me with making breakfast." _

_I smiled at Karen. She's so sweet, she has no idea what a good mother she is. I mean, she's so busy with the café and Andy and other stuff and she still has time enough to make breakfast and eat it with the whole family. Well, except for Lucas. He moved again when I was in California. He has his own appartment, close to Nathan and Haley's. I haven't seen it yet, but I bet it's awesome. I mean, your own appartment at 17, how great is that! When his father Dan died, or better said: got killed (by whom that's the real question?) he got a lot of money along with Nathan. So with the approval of Karen (and Andy) he got his own house. He called me in the middle of the night just to say he got the appartment. He sounded so happy, so I was happy for him. Also when I knew when I got home, Lucas wouln't live there anymore. _

"Sure, I help. What do you want me to make? I can make the best sandwiches in the world."

"_I know you do but no thanks, I think I'll pass. Andy and I have already eaten. I have to be at the café about fifteen minutes and Andy, you must be at work at?" _

"_At 8:00, so I have to go." He gave Karen a goodbye kiss and waved at me. _

"_Bye Andy". I said while I waved him goodbye and tried to make myself a sandwich. _

"_So have you slept well in this bed? I bet it's a lot worse than the bed you had in California?" She sat next to me and watch me when I took a bite of my bread. I nodded my head in agreement. She looked shocked for a bit of my reaction cause she'd rather heard me say that the bed was not that bad and that I slept perfect. _

"_I'm just joking. To my own surprise I slept very well last night. Better then in California. So there's nothing wrong with the bed, don't worry." _

_I looked at the clock and noticed that I only had a half hour to make myself look good. And when I do that everything is so stressfull that I don't want a mother figure who keeps asking me questions, like if I have everything for school or reminds me every minute that it's almost time to go to school. So I told Karen again that she doesn't have to worry about me and that she can go to the café. _

_So when Karen finally left (she was trying to stay because this was my first day for school and she wanted to be there for me, yeah I know, how sweet) the phone starts to ring. And like I said, when I'm stressfull and know that I have a lot of work to do before I can walk out the door, I really really don't need a phonecall. So at first I tried to ignore it but when I heard Lucas' voice trough the room I picked up the phone happily. _

"_Sorry Lucas, you know how I am when I only have a half hour, no wait; 20 minutes before I go to school and still be in PJ's." _

_I heard him laughing on the other side of the phone and it made me smile too. _

"_Good morning to you too Brooke, how are you doing this morning?" _

"_I'm good! Accept for my horrible look right now but that's over as soon as I'm hanging up on you. What about you? Ready for school? Cause I am!" And I don't think I've ever sounded more sarcastic then I've ever sounded in my whole life. _

"_Hehe. Well as ready as I can be. What about I pick you up in about.. ten minutes?" _

_I know he heard me gasping at how short time it was but hey, it was just Lucas. He've seen me naked and smelled my morning breath and looked at my so called morninglook so I've got nothing to shame for. Besides, when it comes to Lucas and my puppyface we're coming ten minutes late for school, I already know that and I'm guessing he knows that too. _

"_Okay, pick me up in ten minutes. But the question is, am I ready then?" _

"_I know your not but if I won't come, I know your staying at the house till 10 am so I'm hanging up now before we both end up in detention class. And I won't do that on my first school day so bye! See you in, 8 minutes." _

_Before I could scream '10 minutes' he already hung up the phone. Well, I guess I'll get ready then. _

_I smiled at myself in the mirror, this was like a record! In exactly ten minutes I was as ready as I can be. I dubble checked and walked to my bedroom. It surprised me that it was already a mess in such a short time. Everywhere you looked, you saw shoes, bags, tops and skirts, make-up, her cheerleading outfit, her pom poms and magazines. Now she understand what Lucas meant by the words 'your such a girly girl'. When Karen sees this, she gets the urge to clean up the room so I quickly wrote a note that said: Hi Karen, I know it's a mess here, but I clean it up as soon as possible, love Brooke. Yeah right, as soon as possible. I already knew that that's gonna be next month or so. Don't get me wrong, I'm really neat, but when it comes to my room, than I'm absolutly not. _

_So what was I doing in my room, to find what? Uhm, shoes! That's it, I was looking for shoes. Okay, I think I'm wearing my black pumps, or.. should I just put on my All Stars, to make it simple? Hmm, maybe I just wear my… My thoughts were interrupted by somebody who grabbed me from behind. I screamed in panic but soon relaxed when I realized it was Lucas. _

"_Hey Brooke, wow you have no idea how good it is to see you again." _

_He stared at me with his perfect blue eyes and all of a sudden I got the urge to kiss him right there at that moment. He looked like an Abercrombie in his casual jeans and red _

_T-shirt. You could see his six pack trough his shirt. Guess he played more basketball when I was away. _

_He caught me staring and I blushed a little. I mean, he looked so handsome; who couldn't look at him? _

"_Hey Broody, so you've been a lot to the gym while I was gone huh?" _

_He chuckled and nodded his head. _

"_Well actually I've played basketball at the Rivercourt with Skills and Fergie. I realized it was too long since I've played with them."_

_He walked towards me (avoiding the shit that was lying on the floor) and gave me a warm, greeting hug. For a second I closed my eyes and wished that I could do this more often. _

"_I missed you."_

"_I missed you too Luke." More than you'll ever know._

_We broke the hug and I could see in his eyes that he enjoyed it as much as I did. _

"_Well are you ready to go? I mean, you look perfect and all, but you can't go to school without shoes." _

_Oh yeah, the shoes. I totally forgot that. "Nah, I think I go barefoot. I've done it almost the whole summer so I'm used to it." _

_I laughed at how stupid I sounded and began looking for some shoes. _

"_So what do you think, this one or this one?" I held up the shoes where I looked at five minutes ago. _

"_Hmm, difficult choice Brooke, I don't know; I like them both." _

_He said that just to make it harder to me, and I knew he did that on purpose so I made it more difficult. _

"_What about this one? Or my flip flops? Or…" _

"_Your All Stars are fine Brooke, they're just shoes. Nobody is going to look at them anyway."_

_Wrong move Broody, wrong move._

"_And don't argue with me about how important the shoes are, cause I know you and if I do argue with you, than we're gonna be to late for school then we already are so hurry up." _

_Wow, he knows me too well. A little bit scary, but very comforting to know. _

_So after another ten minutes, we stepped in his car and the sweetheart wouldn't let me drive cause than I might ruin his 'baby'. _

_We parked and as the gentleman he is, he opened the door for me and together we walked beyond the the schoolboard that said "Welcome to Tree Hill High". _

**Hi guys! Thanks to gerky to be my first reviewer. Thank you so much! This is another chapter, hope you guys like it. (Hope more people are gonna review?) ) And again, don't pay attention to grammar or spelling mistakes. Thanks again and don't forget to click on the purple button to review! The more I get how faster I'm updating. **

_**Xoxox Helen**_


	3. A New Begin

Chapter 2; A New Begin 

The moment we walked into the big halls of school, was the moment I was greeted by my best friend. She yelped when she saw me and gave me a big (a little bit painful, so hard she held me) hug.

"_I'm so sorry I haven't called you or saw you when you got home! I was to busy with some work I had to do at Tric and there was this thing with Jake and.."_

"_You don't have to apologize P. Sawyer, I didn't called you either so don't worry! Broody here picked me up today. A little change doesn't hurt, I know we always used to drive the first day of school together but it doesn't matter. How about after school you go to my place and you can share your summer stories I haven't heard before?" _

"_Yeah, that sounds good to me. And who have we here; it's Lucas! How are you doing?" She said while she embraced him. _

"_I'm doing great! I'm actually glad the summer is over now that I can finally see all my friends again." _

"_Yeah me too. So I heard you have your own appartment! I want to see this place very soon! I can't believe that I haven't seen it yet. I mean, you and I were the only ones who were home and we haven't seen eachother that much! " _

_While Peyton and Lucas talked I smiled at how easy everything was going so far. I kind of expected that it was going to be awkward, not only with Lucas but also with the tree of us. But I know now that I was completely wrong. _

_We walked to our lockers and grabbed the books for our next lessons. About for days ago we got our schedules and I immediatley called the others to see if we had lessons together. I guess we got lucky because almost every lesson we had together. _

"_So first we have… History. Oh joy." Lucas replied sarcastic. _

"_I really, really don't care what happened in the past, I mean we live in the 21 century so why do we have to learn something about what happened fifty years ago?"_

_I groaned. It doesn't made myself feel better, I mean how much I groan or how many times I cut school I still have to go and follow the lessons. _

"_And that stupid old and very mean Mr. Johnson doesn't make it better. When he starts telling stories I swear I'm falling asleep again." _

_We all agreed that Mr. Johnson is the meanest and oldest jerk teacher in the whole school. I remembered that I got caught at skipping class and I had to sit in detention, with him. Oh My God, he is the worst. He made me sit there for four hours and to do what? Sit and listen to his stupid stories. I thought I might die from boredom! And when I tried to sneak out he grabbed me by the arm and walked me to the principal office. He said all these things about me being the popular cheerleader who doesn't care about the rules and by the way did I said that he hurt me? He got a really painful grip on my arm and it hurted for days. And the principal (who.. doesn't like me very much. Yeah that are the right words) made me stay in detention for another hour. _

_The second bell rang and we almost run to the classroom cause we wouln't want to be too late. But I think you can guess, when we stood there he looked at us, and I could see he was very mad. His head was red and he frowned with his eyebrows when he saw us. _

"_Well, well, well. Look who decided to join us today class. It's miss Davis and her clan! I think I don't have to ask why you all are too late for the first lesson, cause I think I already know the answer. Let me guess, you wasn't ready with your make-up this morning? Or you couldn't decide wich shoes you wanted to wear?" Wow, this guy was good, really good in guessing what I did this morning._

_The whole class laughed, it seemed that they didn't hate Mr. Johnson as much as we did. _

"_No.. Sir. I was completely ready for today and trust me it was on time. Lucas and Peyton always drive with me to school but the last minute I get a call from my parents that my grandmother died this morning. So we had to go a little later then expected. If you don't believe me, I have a personal note from my mother." _

_I gave him the (fake) note on his desk and looked around to find a good spot where I wanted to sit. Lucas and Peyton shared a laugh and followed me. _

_Mr. Johnson said a quick I'm sorry and started the lesson. _

_Of course, me being bored, looked around. I saw Nathan sit a few tables behind me and I smiled at him. He seemed more happy then the last time I saw him. And then there was Haley, wow she changed a lot in a few weeks. Her hair was perfect and her outfit, I must say I'm impressed. She isn't the shy girl with the wrong clothes anymore. She's my friend now. I gave her a quick wave and she waved back. She mouthed at me a 'we talk as soon as this class is over'. I nodded my head and looked again around. I saw Peyton draw something and how closely I looked I saw it was Mr. Johnson with a enormous furious head. I had to keep my mouth close from laughing. When I looked further my eyes lead on Lucas. He was sneaky listening to his I-Pod and shook his head in the rhythm of the music. His eyes were on the book where Mr. Johnson was telling something about and at that very moment, he never looked more cute. _

_I woke up out of my trance cause Mr. Johnson's voice sounded all of a sudden very angry trough the classroom. I looked to him and noticed that the whole class, included Lucas were looking at me. _

"_Well miss Davis, is there a reason you spaced out?" _

_He looked very angry and if I would say that it was because his stupid boring classes, I think he might explode. So that answer was out of the picture._

"_Ehm, I wasn't spacing out. I was actually listening to your story."_

"_Oh is that so. So, where did I talked about?"_

_Okey. Not the best reaction I could give but I couldn't think of something else. And hello! Could I get some help here please? Where the hell did the old guy talked about?_

_My pleading look said clearly enough for Haley who wispered: World War II to me. _

"_You were telling about World War II how the Americans helped Europe and about how brave the people then were."_

_Yay for me! I mean, I'm not that smart but I can make a great excuse if someone gives me a little bit help. _

_Mr. Jonhson snorted and continued his lesson. And I'm not thinking high of myself, but that was almost brilliant, you have to admit._

_When I finally heard the sound of the bell, I walked as fast as I can out of that room. I was quickly followed by Peyton, Lucas, Nathan and Haley. _

"_Oh My God, I don't know how much I can take! This guy really hates me! Oh and thanks Tutor Girl, you totally saved me."_

"_Yeah well, your pleading look said enough. And that guy was really mean to you so I thought I could give you some help." _

_She walked to Nathan and he grabbed her hand and gave a kiss on the top of her head. By the looks they give eachother I could tell they've fallen in love all over again. I mean after the whole drama with Chris and the New York thing they weren't exacly on good terms. But by the time Nathan was back from High Flyers and Haley realized she couldn't stay in New York forever, they decided that they're gonna try things and make it better again. And well I have to admit that I'm a little jeaulous about them. They look so happy together, I don't think I saw somebody look so happy as Nathan and Haley. And I don't want to ruin that love so I just smiled at them. _

"_I don't know how you did it Brooke, but I don't think I've seen a teacher who hates his student that much as Mr. Johnson hates you. He keeps asking you questions and you always find a way to talk yourself out of it." Peyton said while they walked to their next class. _

"_Yeah well what can I say? I'm blessed with a special gift!" _

"_And that gift is?"_

"_Telling little white lies on the right time in the right places to the right people!"_

_They all laughed about my joke (alright I admit it, I think it's not really a joke but I just let people think that I joke about it). _

_Finally, after what seems hours, it was lunch time. We all sat down at a table and grabbed our bags for some food and drink. Lucas caught me staring at his oh so delicious cake he braught and he gave it to me. Our hands touched a few seconds but it could feel the electricity trough my body. He stared at me and I stared at him and our eyes locked for only a couple of seconds. _

"_So how about we tell eachother what we did the entire summer? I mean we haven't talked that much like we used to do so, let's start with.. Nathan and then the next person next to him etc.?" Haley suggested and everybody agreed, include me. _

_Nathan started to tell that he went to High Flyers and that he finally beat Dan's record. As soon as Dan's name filled the air everybody went queit for a little bit. But he continued his story and the tention was gone. Then Haley told that she missed Tree Hill and that New York just wasn't the same with us so after her tour she decided that she wanted to go home to be with her husband and friends. Then there was Lucas, who told that he went to buy his appartment with a little bit help of Andy. Ofcourse it costed a lot of time to decorate the whole thing so that's what he did mostly the entired summer. Oh and he played basketball at the Rivercourt, like that's a shocker. Then there was me and I told them that I spend my time with shopping, getting a tan and swimming. Ofcourse that are not only the three things I've done. I also called a lot with Lucas, and Peyton._

_Last but not least was my best friend. She told that she missed everybody, and that she was bored out of her mind without us (also without Jake, the only contact she have with him is a bunch of e-mails). _

_After all this the bell ran again. The only thing that came trough my mind was: how do I get rid of this bell? This enoying sound! It is the first day at school and I already hated that bell (the only time when I loved it was when it meant that the lesson was over). _

_So when everybody stood up and grabbed their things, I looked at them just one more time and then I realized that I'm very blessed with the great friends (and hopefully soon to be boyfriend) I have. _

Wow! Chapter 3 is all ready! Can't believe that I wrote all of this just in 1½ day. And I just started! I had no idea (and still don't know) where this is gonna go or how it's gonna end. Guess that's a good thing cause then this story is gonna be long. But in about four weeks schools starts here, so I really hope that I finished this story then. Don't know how many chapters it's gonna be. I know everything is very 'peaceful' right now in their lives but I promise I add some drama soon. Don't know what but I'll think about it. Maybe people can help me with some ideas? Oh and by the way thanks to Lapinou (I'm sorry I don't speak French too good, only a little so if you want you can post the reviews in French but if I don't understand it I would really appriciate if you review in English again!), roryNdean4ever, Basket-Hoops, Brucas4ever, Bubblz, brucas1fanfromqc, jojogirl (thx for the advice!), foreverbrucas, clemsontigerschic and chadandsophiagirl for the awesome reviews! I love you guys for it:D Xoxox Helen 


	4. Let The Drama Begin

Okay, so this is a chapter about Brooke when she was little; just some information about her past. Hope you guys like it! Oh and by the way, I don't own One Tree Hill or any of it's characters.   
Chapter 3; Let the drama begin 

_When I was little, like six years old or something, my parents used to take me to Disneyland. They would spoil me rotten with presents or with candy and take me to every attraction I wanted to be in. My parents were real parents once, yeah I know; unbelieveable right? But once they were. We were like a happy family. We weren't that rich, my mother worked as a waitress (yes it's true, a waitress), while my father just accepted to be a partner of a big company. That's when it all started, all of a sudden we had money, a lot of money. My mother quit her job cause the money was not needed. We moved to Tree Hill, in a big white house. In the beginning it was like a fairy tail to me. My father always called me his Princess so I thought I was one, one who lived in a dream mansion in Tree Hill. _

_But then I noticed that my parents became more busy; not only with the job my father had and my mother going along with his business trips, but also with being away from me. I think I was only a year older then, so I really didn't understand what happened. But after a few months I understood it completely. My parents didn't love me anymore. I was just 'the kid who requires a lot of attention'. The attention they couldn't give it to me. So they hired Nina, an old little lady with the most ugliest taste for fashion; but she was so nice to me. I remembered when I asked her once if my parents were that much away because of me and she told me that when people who have a lot of money, but not having the time to spend some time with their kid aren't real parents. And that the reason why they were away almost all the time absolutly wasn't my fault. They didn't know how to deal with all this money so they did what looked like the best thing to do. I know now what she ment by that. When Nina told me that I just nodded my head in agreement; but I didn't understand what she said. Not one single word. Weren't they my real parents anymore? Why have they all of a sudden a lot of money? Why aren't they around when I wanted them to? All these questions in my head became unanswered. Maybe, maybe when I do something wrong, my parents would notice me. I know, weird thinking. But I was just a kid who wanted attention and be the family we used to be. _

_So since then I became a troublemaker. Not the drinking and sluttly part; that was like seven years later. I was already best friends with Peyton; and she was just as bad as I was. Shocked? Well, she was a bad girl till her mother died. Every night she cried herself asleep. I would lay next to her and tell her that everything was gonna be okay. So when we were like fifteen years old, Peyton became an other person. All of a sudden she was interested in these bands nobody ever heard of and she became more silent. _

On a saturday evening I took her to this party for seniors. We had so much fun; we were under no condition the youngest there. The boys liked us and they introduced us with alcohol. Sure Peyton and I have had a glass of whine on my mothers birthday once, but that was just one glass. Now we drank tequila, vodka, beer and did shots. Peyton did it all once, I drank twice as much as her. I mean, I wanted to drown my sorrows; she didn't.

When it was like, 4:30 am we thought it was a good idea to go home (well, Peyton's place). We stumbled to our bikes (yeah I know bikes, but we were fifteen so we couln't drive. Yeah I already had a car, but still couldn't drive) and tried to come home without falling. Ofcourse, we failed with that one. I was so drunk I fell on the middle of the street and lay there laughing. Peyton tried to grab a streetlight but she missed it and then we both lay there laughing. When we tried to ride again, Peyton crashed in somebody's car. I guess we made a lot of noise; cause in no time there were two police officers who told us to come with them. Maybe some neighbour lady called the cops or something.

Well, we ended up in jail (I know jail! Not that long; cause Nina bailed us out. Thank God for that).

So that was my first contact with alcohol. The next day I remembered nothing; Peyton told me this story. I had a hangover, I was so sick for the next few days. Peyton said that she would never drink again, cause she couldn't handle another hangover. I said I wouldn't drink again either; but in my mind I thought that alcohol was the best thing that ever happened to me. You can drink and have fun, do things you normally wouldn't do and the best thing is you won't remember it the next day. This was a perfect way to forget about the drama with my parents and to connect with older guys.

So from that day I told to myself: let the drama begin.

**I know it's short. But we all know about Brooke's drinking but don't know how this all started. So I thought it was a good way to tell you guys this. Thanks for everybody who reviewed! I'm so happy that people like my story!**

**Xoxox Helen**


	5. Shopping and Basketball

**I don't own One Tree Hill or any of the characters…  
Chapter 4; Shopping and Basketball**

_After a week I was already used to the whole schoolrhythm. I mean, I pouted for a few days but from the irritating looks I got from the others; I decided that it was better if I stopped. Because let's face it; everybody hates school. Well, exept Haley; but she is kind of weird. But weird in a fun way._

_So today is Saturday and I had made a deal with Lucas that if I would keep my mouth shut to Mr. Johnson (cause well an excuse doesn't work all the time) he would go shopping with me on the next Saturday. He made that deal with me because I said some things to Mr. Johnson and let's just say it wasn't pretty and I had to sit in detention class. To do what? Good guess; again to listen to one of his stupid stories. It was the third day of school and I already had to sit in detention class. And while I was sitting there, Lucas waited for me at the Rivercourt where we were supposed to be play basketball. He said that I sucked at basketball and didn't even knew the rules. I said that cheerleaders aren't supposed to play basketball and the reason I didn't knew the rules was just because I was to busy with cheering. So he decided that it was a good idea to teach me some skills. Ofcourse Mr. Johnson wouldn't agree that I just wanted to make a 'little' phonecall to a certain person. So that's why we made that deal, so he wouldn't have to wait again for two hours and I could take him shopping (he hated shopping and you know me, I love it) cause we hadn't done that since.. since we were dating. Oh and after we were ready with shopping he would teach me some of the skills he was supposed to teach me last Wednesday. _

"_Brooke no! You said one store and then we could go to the Rivercourt!" Lucas said when he followed me while he mumbled something that sounded like 'I wish I hadn't made that deal' while he thought I couldn't hear that. _

"_But I love this store! I totally forgot that it was here!"_

_I smiled at him and gave him my 'Brooke Davis Puppy Look' so I already walked in the shop just because I already knew he would come with me anyway. _

"_You, Brooke Davis are unbelieveable. We've been here forever! I thought you said that I could teach you some of my skills?"_

"_We've been here for two hours Luke; trust me that's nothing compared to when I go shopping with Peyton. And about the skills; I didn't say when we're gonna play." _

"_We're here for four hours Brooke."_

"_Oops! Well I guess we lost track of time Broody."_

_He sighed and as I predicted; he followed me into the shop. While I looked and he asked me every minute if I was ready, I saw the perfect dress. It was a beautiful, simple black dress with a low cut decolleté. I fell in love with it the second I saw it. _

"_Something's wrong Brooke? You look kind of shocked and your face is pale." _

"_Look at that dress Broody." I whispered._

_He looked over my shoulder and laughed out loud. _

"_What's so funny?"_

"_Only you could get so excited about a dress Brooke." _

"_Well look at it! I would look so stunning in this dress, Oh My God I'm gonna try it on." _

_Without paying any attention to Lucas I walked to the changing cubicle and when I putted the dress on and saw Lucas look, I bought the dress. _

"_Okay, so now that you bought that stupid dress; can we go to the court now?" _

_He asked me hopefully. Ofcourse to make him cave I told him that the dress wasn't stupid and that if he wanted me to go with him, he first have to tell me that I looked great in the dress._

"_Okay Brooke, I admit it. You looked absolutly beautiful and sexy as hell in that dress. Happy?"_

"_A little… Come on Broody we have a place to be." _

_Sooo.. Basketball wasn't that easy as I thought it would be. And Lucas was right, I sucked and absolutly hadn't a clue what to do. _

"_No Brooke! You can't walk with the ball without bouncing it! I told you that like a thousand times." _

"_It's hard Luke and I'm really trying. I told you I could cheer you on while your playing but you didn't want that." _

"_Cause we made a deal. I would teach YOU some skills after we were ready with shopping. It's a fair deal." _

_I snorted cause I knew he was right. I promised something and I never break a promise. _

"_Well I guess a deal is a deal, right?" _

"_That's right baby a deal is a deal." _

_I laughed at him. That were exacly the same words I told him last year before we were dating. _

_He smiled at me with that oh so cute smile and at that moment I wanted to kiss him so bad. But I didn't, I told myself that if we're gonna decide that we wanted to be together, he had to make the first move. I couldn't risk my friendship with him just because I was caught up in the moment. _

"_So do you want to play more or should we just go home and watch a movie or something?" _

"_Ehm, if the name of the movie is called 'The Notebook' then I would say screw this and let's go home."_

"_Oh no, no no no no; not 'The Notebook'! Come on Brooke you've seen that movie like fifteen times!"_

"_Seventeen times to be exact; but I want to make it to twenty. Come on Lucas, we did your thingy so now it's my turn again." _

"_We did your 'thingy' for four and a half hours before we played 40 minutes of basketball. I think it's only fair and reasonably if I can choose the movie." He said while we walked to his car. _

"_Only if it's not some horror movie, you know I can't sleep when I saw something that creeps me out."_

"_But what if you're gonna look at the advantages of a horror movie? You can not only crawl against me when you're scared and hold my hand, you can also ask me nicely if I would tuck you in when I walk to your closets to check if there aren't any bad monsters." _

"_Luke! This isn't funny! I'm serious, I hate horror. What's the fun of scaring people like that? I swear if I see 'The Ring' or 'The Grudge' again I'm seriously gonna crawl next to you in bed." _

"_Like I have a problem with that." _

_I slapped him playfully on the arm while he laughed. _

"_You always find a way to convince me to watch another scary movie with you. And everytime after I watched it I promise myself that I won't watch something like that again." _

"_Yeah well your not the only one who is blessed with special gifts." _

"_Okay okay! I give in! It's not like you have more thrillers or horror movies home we can watch." _

"I downloaded 'The Amityville Horror' yesterday."  
"Great, just great." 

_He smiled cause he knew he won. He was the only one who could convince me of something I hated. And I loved him for that. It was now 1-0 for him and I had to make it to at least 1-1._

"_Okay we're gonna watch that creepy movie but on one condition."_

"_And that condition is?"_

_He asked with a little bit of uncertainty in his voice. Cause with me, you never knew what I would say or do. And I think that's actually the only thing about me what I like about myself: I'm unpredictable. _

"_I'm driving the car." _

_The look on his face was priceless. His new car was his baby; he hadn't let anyone else drive in it exept Nathan. _

"_But.. But that car is my.. my… Alright! You can drive but then we're gonna watch the movie without you pouting." _

_1-1! Yay for me! Oh yeah another good thing about myself: I just have to give boys a look and they will cave and I've got them wrapped around my fingers. _

**Whoo hoo! Chapter 4 is ready. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I love you guys for it and it made my day. So I decided you get some spoilers cause I already wrote the next chapter.**

_**Lucas and Brooke watching the movie**_

_**They get drunk**_

_**Kiss? Or no kiss? You will see!**_

_**Xoxox Helen**_


	6. You look like a drunken Monkey

**Don't own anything from OTH **

**Chapter 5; You look like a drunken Monkey! **

_While we were in the car and I hád to take my attention to the road because Lucas was so afraid I would ruin his baby; I thought it was funny to scare the hell out of him so I 'accidentially' let go of the steering wheel to grab my purse. _

_"Brooke! What the fck are you doing?" __On the inside I laughed hard but from the outside I gave Lucas an innocent look. _

"What? I just wanted to get my lipgloss."

"While you're driving? Come on Brooke, you just wanted to give me a heartattack and I have to admit that it was almost working." Damn, he knew me too well.

"Okay, I promise from now on that I would pay attention to the road."

"Good. So where are we going; to your place or mine?"

"It feels good to say that doesn't it?"

"To say what?"

"Your place.. To know that you have your own place you can go whenever you want?"

"Yeah, it feels pretty good. To go to your own place without worrying there are other people in the house if you just wanted to be alone. But on the other side, it's also a little bit boring."

"Why is that?"

"Cause I miss your stressing mornings everyday." I gave him a look and he knew that he had to shut his mouth about that.

"Wow Luke! Look at this house, it's great! Oh I can't wait till I have my own appartment some day."

His appartment was small, but not too small. There was enough room for two people who could live there. So I knew that from now on I wanted to spend more time at his house then we did at mine. It had one big livingroom, a kitchen and one bathroom that included a toilet, a shower and a sink. Then there was his bedroom and I think that was my favourite room in the whole appartment. It was very big with a large bed (looked very comfy). The only thing I didn't like was how boring the place was decorated. I mean, white and light blue aren't like my favourite colours. And everything (and I mean, EVERYTHING) was white and blue. The walls, the furniture, his bed was made from wood but the sheets were white and blue. Guess guys aren't really good with colours.

_"Yeah I'm pretty proud of it. It's like one of the things I did for myself and made it really happen."_

"_I'm proud of you too! But ehm.. Who helped you with choosing the colours?" I asked kind of random. I didn't want let him know that I kind of hated the colours. _

"_I did it all by myself! Do you like it?"_

_Hmm, what should I say? 1: Tell the truth and break his poor little hart (well, he'd done it to me so this is like a payback. Nah, that's to hard) or 2: Lie to him and tell him I loved it?_

"_You hate it don't you?" _

"_What? No! Why would you think that?" _

"_The look on your face is enough Brooke." He sounded so dissapointed. I mean, he putted all his time in this house and the first thing I say is 'Who helped you with choosing the colours?' Oh my God I'm so stupid sometimes._

"_I like the colours! But, just don't think it's a good idea to make your whole appartment blue and white."_

"_Yeah, your right about that. But I kind of figured you would say something like that so how about you help me another time?" _

"_Sure! I love to decorate rooms! Okay Broody, I guess it's movie time huh?" _

_Two and a half hours later I sat behind Luke with my hands covering my eyes. That movie.. God I don't want to watch a thriller or horror EVER AGAIN. _

_I walked to the tv to shut that stupid thing down. When I turned around I didn't saw Lucas anymore. _

"_Lucas? Don't you dare try to scare me! Lucas? Luke?" Okay, I knew that Lucas was there, he probably thought it would be a good idea to scare me or something. He probably sneaked away when I was walking to the telivision. Right? Or.. did he went to the kitchen to grab something to drink? Or.._

"_Aaaah! Lucas! Don't do that!" I yelped when all of a sudden I felt arms around my waist causing us both to fall on the ground; he laying on top of me. _

"_I think you deserved that after you insulted me." _

"_I didn't insulted you! Just your.. colour choice."_

_He still laid on top of me and we both looked into eachothers eyes; our faces were inches away. God I could get lost into his eyes. They were so beautiful; they had so many colours in it. Mostly blue, but also a little bit grey and if you looked real deep then you saw a little bit green. I think he could be a model just because of his great eyes. _

_When I was ready with my thougts, I remembered that we were laying in a .. very awkward position. _

_And then it happened. He brought his head a few inches closer to mine and then I rolled to over to reject his kiss. Why? I have no idea! Just a reflex I think. So.. that reaction made it more awkward to us. _

"_Ehm.. so it's getting pretty late. How about I drive you home?" He asked with confusion in his voice. He already began looking for his keys but I didn't wanted to go home. I knew it was late but I was still a little bit scared from that movie and I just.. didn't wanted to go home. I really didn't want things to be awkward between me and Luke. _

"_No Luke please! I'm still scared! Why don't we do something fun till I'm ready to go home?" _

_I could see from the look on his face that he doubted for a few seconds but then nodded his head. _

"_Alright, what do you want to do?" _

_And then I got the perfect idea of what to do. But, I didn't knew if Lucas would agree with my thinking. Oh what the hell, with my cute puppy look and excuses I knew he hadn't much of a choice. _

"_Oh no Brooke; you got that look." _

"_What look?" I tried to look and sound so innocent as I could be._

"_The Look. The Brooke-is-up-to-something Look. And I don't think if I want to know what your up to." _

_I smiled and walked to him; put my hand on his chest and looked up. _

"_I think that you're gonna like my idea Broody. But the plan doesn't work if you're haven't the right ingredients to make it work." _

"_And eh.. What are the ingredients?" _

_I walked to the fridge and smiled. I founded what I was looking for; to be exact, I founded more then I expected._

_He saw me grabbing a bottle of whine, six bottle's of beer and some vodka. _

"_I didn't knew you were into vodka, Scott." _

"_I'm not; not really. I think Nathan put it in there or something." _

"_Well, thanks to Nathan we have the perfect way to end the day." _

"_I don't know if this is such a good idea Brooke. It's been too long since I've touched any drinks with alcohol in it." _

"_Then this is the perfect way to make an end to that. Remember why you've got that tattoo? It means fun Broody, and that's exacly what we're gonna do right now."_

_He sighed and waved his hand so I could continue my briliant idea. _

"_How about you come up with the perfect dare and if I won't do it; I have to drink this glass of vodka mixed with beer and whine. And if do the dare, then you have to drink this?" I held up the glass with the discusting drink in it. _

"_Okay, so who's gonna start?" _

_After one and a half hours we were completely wasted. And I mean, really, REALLY wasted. _

"_Look at my dance! When you were in California I had some time to work on my dancing skills!" He did some weird thing with his arms and legs and I don't think I laughed that hard in weeks. _

"_You look like a drunken Monkey!" I said while I joined him with his stupid dance. _

_A few minutes later Lucas sat on the couch while I was lying with my head on his legs. I buried my head into his chest and almost fell asleep when Lucas's voice suddenly filled the room. _

"_You're beautiful you know that? I wanted to say that to you for almost three months but I hadn't had the guts to say it." _

_And before I knew it his lips where on mine. Was this really happening? While we kissed, I felt this funny feeling in my stomach again. I felt electricity trough my body; and I loved it. But then I remembered that Lucas was drunk, and so was I. This couldn't be happening; it just wasn't right. Maybe he didn't meant it, he just did it because he was wasted. So I pulled away from him and his soft lips. _

"_You're wasted Luke, we can't do this." _

"_I'm not wasted Brooke, well maybe I am but I know what I'm doing. I wanted this for so long, you have no idea!" _

"_I want this too Luke but not when we're not thinking straight! I think it's the best thing if I would go home." And when I got no reply from him I walked slowly to the door and opened it. _

"_Don't go, stay the night." He grabbed my arm and looked at me with pleading eyes. _

"_That's not a good idea, your mother is probably waiting for me worrying where I could be and.."_

"_You were the one who told me to live a little. So now I tell you; live a little. Take some risks. We aren't going to do anything, just.. just stay the night. Please?" _

_After about twenty seconds I nodded my head. _

"_Okay, I spend the night with you. But Luke?" _

"_Yeah?"_

"_Can I get the left side of the bed?"_

_He laughed and lifted me up and threw me over his shoulder._

_While I was screaming and asked him to put me down he said:_

"_As always Brooke, as always." _

**Okay soooo .. I'm not quite sure about this chapter. Yeah it was fun to write and all, but is it realistic? Please let me know! Thanks to anyone who reviewed! They're great and everybody is so sweet about it :D..**

**Of course everyone voted for the kiss cause; who doesn't want that? So I decided that you guys get what you wanted. **

**Please review again!**

**Xoxox Helen**


	7. Hoes over Bro's

**Don't own anything  
Chapter 6; Hoes over Bro's**

_When I woke up with a huge headache, I remembered last night. I was at Lucas', I had watched a movie with Lucas, I played a game with Lucas, became drunk with Lucas and more important, Lucas and I kissed. Wow I can't believe that really had happend. Okay, I kind of knew how he felt; but it was still a surprise._

_I looked next to me and saw him. He was still asleep and he looked adorable. I didn't want to wake him so I thought it was a better idea to write a note. _

_Carefully I climbed out of bed and walked to his desk. I found a pen and paper and began to write:_

**Hey there Broody, **

**Guess you have a headache too huh? You're still asleep and I figured you don't want to wake up now so I let you sleep. Ehm, I'm going to Peyton so if you wanted to see me you have to wait till I'm back. Oh and I have my cellphone with me so you can call me anytime you want.. if you still want to talk to me. I think we have to talk about last night, don't know how you feel about it but I really want to know what you think. Please call me? (Normally I don't 'beg' so you know I really mean it)**

**Love, **

**Brooke aka Cheery**

_I smiled when I heard him snore a little bit. I looked at him one more time before I left the room. _

_Because I spent most of the week with Lucas; Peyton and I hadn't really talked much. And she being my best friend; I just had to tell her the whole story about me and Lucas. I decided that I should call her, cause I didn't want to stand there for a closed door. _

"_Peyton speaking." _

"_Hey P. Sawyer!" _

"_Oh hey Brooke. What's up?" She didn't sounded very good. Was there something wrong with her? _

"_I'm good, but how are you doing? Your voice is not very cheerful." I heard her chuckle on the other side and smiled because I had the power to make her smile. _

"_That's because I'm never very cheerful. It's not a coincidence that Lucas calls you Cheery." _

"_I know, I know. Speaking of Lucas, I have to talk to you about him. Something happened last night and I need your opinion. Can I come over?" _

_There was a pause and I heard her sighing. _

"_Ehm, I'm very busy at the moment. Could you come over another time?"_

"_Oh eh, sure." _

_And after I said that the line went dead. Did she just hang up on me? She had done that once or twice in the whole time I knew her. Something must be wrong. So I took my car and drove to Peyton's._

_I knocked on the door and after a minute she opened it. _

"_Brooke! I thought I said I was busy." I ignored her and walked past her into the house. _

"_I don't care Peyt, this is important. Why did you just hang up on me? You haven't done that in ages! And by the way; Are you mad at me? Because I don't know what I did! Please tell me Peyton, and I want to know the truth cause I can see it when you lie. And.." While I rambled Peyton gave me a slap on my arm and interrupted me._

"_Brooke chill! Since when do you ramble again? I thought you were over that. Anyways, I'm not mad at you it's just.."_

_She sighed and I could see she had a hard time telling me. I gave her a hand and squeezed it while I looked at her with a worried face._

"_You can tell me Peyt, whatever it is." _

_She nodded her head and then broke down. Tears flowing while she sobbed with her hands covering her eyes. _

_At first I was shocked (When was the last time she cried infront of me?) but then a voice in my head told me I had to comfort her. So I gave her a hug and we stood there for a few minutes; she crying in my arms. I stroke her hair and I felt her relaxing in my arms. _

_After about ten minutes her crying stopped and she looked up at me. _

"_I'm sorry Brooke, I don't know what came over me." _

"_You don't have to be sorry. I'm here for you; as always and nothing is gonna change that. But could you please tell me what got you so upset?" _

_She inhaled deep and nodded her head slowly. _

"_It's just that; I know it sounds weird but the last few weeks I felt kind of lonely. With Jake being gone and you constantly being with Lucas; I just felt lonely. So I thought I could go to Haley or Nathan but they're also always together. And that's normal cause they're needing a lot time to figure things out about their marriage.. I've spend some time with the cheerleaders but after a few hours they were getting on my nerves so.. After that I was pretty much all alone. And it's just.. I miss you Brooke! You're my only real friend (yeah and Haley) and I just really misses you." _

"_Aww, P. Sawyer I missed you too! I'm sorry I was with Luke all the time. I promise it won't happen again! How about we're having a sleepover again, like we did with Haley and Anna? Only now just us?" _

"_Yeah, I like that." _

_So after I had taken my stuff from home (and made up an excuse about where I was last night and lucky me; Karen believed me) and told Karen that I would sleep at Peyton tonight, I found myself in Peyton's living room waiting for Peyton to pick a movie. _

"_Mr. And Mrs Smith?" _

"_No." _

"_The Notebook?" _

"_Tempting, but.. no" _

"_House of Wax?" _

"_God no! Not another scary movie." _

"_Ok?" _

"_Yeah well, Lucas and I watched some creepy movie last night." I know, I know. I still haven't told her about me and Lucas but I'm still waiting for the right moment to tell her._

"_Oh, what about 'Meet the Fockers'?"_

"_Nah."_

"_Okay Brooke, this is it. How about you choose?" _

"_No no Peyton! I'm sorry, why don't you just pick a movie you really want to see and it's too bad if I don't want to see that movie." _

_Her face looked very happy and that's just what I wanted to see. I don't care if I have to watch another 'art' movie again. _

"Okay how does 'National Treasure' sound?" Hmm, not good Peyton. But I didn't say that. If she really wanted to watch this movie then so did I.

"_Good!" I said pretended to be cheerful. _

"_You don't have to pretend you like it Brooke." _

"_I'm not pretending. Okay a little but we're still gonna watch it. Maybe after ten minutes I'm really liking the story." That sounded not very convincing and Peyton heard it too considering the look she gave me. _

"_Okay maybe after 40 minutes or so." _

_She laughed and putted the dvd in the tv. Let the fun begin (and yeah, I was being sarcastic)._

"_It wasn't that bad, wasn't it?" Peyton asked me hopefully after the movie was over. _

"_No I have to admit it, it was pretty funny." _

"_Funny? The movie isn't supposed to be funny." _

"_It was funny! The 'nerd' was funny. I don't remember his name but he was kind of funny." _

"_Yeah you're right. I laughed a few times actually. But still, the movie isn't a comedian, it's a action/adventure." _

"_So, what do you want to do know? How about we go to the spa and get a special treatment or we could eat some Ben and Jerry's?" _

"_Nah, I'm okay. But this morning you called me cause something happened between you and Luke? What was that all about?" _

_This is it, I have to tell her now. _

_I swallowed and began my story. _

"_Well, Luke and I kind of kissed." I saw Peyton's look and continued before she could say anything._

"_While we were drunk." _

"_Oh My God! That's great!" _

_Did she just said great?_

"_Great?" I asked a little unsure._

"_Yeah! That's what you wanted right?" _

"_Ehm yeah but.." _

"_But what?" _

"_Don't you have to say that's like.. wrong from me to take advantage of him. Well actually, he kissed me but I got him drunk so.."_

"_Why would I say something like that?" _

"_Because Peyt, you always do." _

_"I used to tell you that yeah, but Brooke; you've changed. And not in a bad way. You're not the slutty cheerleader you were last year. How many times have you hooked up with a guy this summer?"_

"_Ehm.. not one actually."_

"_See? Do you remember how many guys you screwed last summer?" _

"_Peyt!" She gave me a 'what? It's a normal question!' look. _

"_I don't know how many.. to much to remember, that's for sure." _

"_Here you go. You've liked Lucas for a long time Brooke. It's not weird to have fun with him and get you both drunk. And you know what they say: when you're drunk you say things you wouldn't say when you're sober." _

"_Yeah, yeah you're right. Thanks Peyt, I really didn't know how you would react; but somehow you always find a way to surprise me." _

"_Well that's what best friends for. Hoes over Bro's?" _

"_Hoes over Bro's." _

_We hugged for a while and then I remembered something she said earlier. _

"_Wait Peyton, did you just call me a slut?" _

"_What no!" _

"_You said I wasn't the slutty cheerleader I was last year." _

"_No no I meant that you were eh.. Ehm.. Oh come on Brooke you were a slut last year! Don't try to deny it!" _

"_Peyton Sawyer!" I slapped her with a horrified look on my face. _

"_What? I'm just telling the truth! And Ouch by the way." _

**Okay and chapter 6 is ready :D Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming! I love to read them.. So I know that there isn't really 'drama' in this story and because One Tree Hill Drama I have to add some soon. Don't know what exacly.. but I'm gonna think about something. Ideas are more then welcome! Thanks again xoxox Helen**


	8. The Talk

Don't own anything 

_**Chapter 7; The Talk**_

_After the sleepover at Peyton's I went home. I found Karen and Andy in the kitchen making dinner. I was about to walk in and say Hi but stopped cause I heard them say my name. _

"_I don't know what I have to believe and not from Brooke, Andy. She's such a great girl but sometimes I get the feeling she can't handle the rules in this house. When she lived in her old house she was always alone; she had her own rules. I already grounded her and gave her chores, but I think it doesn't work." _

_I remembered that day perfectly; she caught me when I came home from this party. She stood there with her arms crossed while I was trying to think straight so Karen wouldn't notice I was drunk. But obviously; that didn't work._

"_You been drinking?" _

"_No, drifting." _

"_No Brooke, I'm asking you if you've been drinking tonight" _

"_Just a little." I slurred. _

"_I expected you at the café." _

" _I know, I lost track of time. I'm sorry."_

" _Well, sorry isn't good enough! I advanced your salary and… I'd like you to return the money I gave you." But stupid me had to spent it all._

" _I… kind of spent it."_

" _Got to bed. You're grounded." _

_I had looked at her if she was crazy. I mean, I was never grounded before; not once in my whole life! So it was kind of a shock for me. I had to do these stupid chores and I worked my ass of at the café. But it made me realise that this was the real life. This was why I heard people at school complain. This was supposed to be normal. If you did something wrong, you have to be punished. Well that worked cause I tell you; it sucks._

_My mind drifted away to the real world and then I remembered why I had the flashback. I was still listening to Karen and Andy while they talked about me without knowing I heard everything. _

_I was again about to walk in the kitchen but a certain remark from Karen gave me a reason to eavesdrop a little more. _

"_And I think there is something going on with Lucas and Brooke. When they came back from that trip to New York, everything had changed. And when Brooke was in California; Lucas was so different. Ofcourse he missed her, but I don't think that was the reason. Haven't you noticed this?"_

"_A little, but I don't know Brooke and Lucas very good so I don't really know if you're right. And what exacly do you mean by 'something's going on'? Do you think they're dating or something?" _

_I stood there waiting for Karen's reaction with a shocked look on my face. If Karen already could see that there was so much tention between me and Luke, why haven't I notice this before?_

"_I don't know. But about Brooke breaking the rules, she came home last night to tell that she was sleeping at Peyton's again. Cause she hadn't come home the previous night. I was so worried! Thought maybe something happened to her; but thank God she was okay. I think she lied though, I already can see from the looks she gives that she is lying." _

_I heard them laughing and decided that this was the best moment to greet them. _

"_Hey Karen, Andy! What are you making for dinner?" They looked a little guilty towards me cause they didn't knew if I had heard something or not. _

"_Ehm, I'm making pasta. You like that right?" _

"_Yeah!" I gave them my famous Brooke Davis smile and they seemed to relax cause they thought I hadn't heard a thing. Boy, they were so wrong. _

_That evening I was all alone. Karen went to the café and Andy was at his place. I still hadn't heard anything from Lucas. Oh My God! What if he doesn't remember what had happened? _

_My thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell. I didn't expect anybody; maybe Lucas? But.. I'm looking horrible! I'm wearing sweats and I haven't seen my hair yet but I'm sure it is a mess. Lucas can't see me like this; I have to change, very quick. _

_About two steps on the stairs I heard Lucas calling me. Hmm, busted._

"_I know Brooke you want to change cause you think you're not looking good enough but if you don't remember, I've seen you like this before and even without clothes so please open up the damn door!" _

_I sighed and pouted and slowly walked to the door. _

"_Hi Luke, good to know the whole neighbourhood knows you saw me naked." He just smiled with his gorgeous eyes and walked past me. _

"_So, about last night.." _

"_Yeah." _

"_I read your note, you said you wanted to talk, so.. Talk." _

"_I don't know where to start." _

"_That's a lame excuse to let me begin." _

"_I know, but your falling for it, right?" I asked hopefully._

"_Maybe." He sat down and began to 'read' a magazine._

"_Luke? What are you doing?" _

"_I'm trying to read an article about.." He looked in the magazine. "skirts and, shirts, pants and oh! Don't forget the bikini's." _

"_Yeah right, so you are saying you read the Cosmo?" _

_He nodded his head and I knew this argument was pointless so I jumped next to him and placed my head on his shoulder. Lucas stroked my hair and began to read the article out loud. _

"_You know I already read this article huh?" I said after he was finished. _

"_What? Why haven't you told me that when I started it?" _

"_Because that's no fun." I giggled. _

"_Brooke?" _

"_Yeah?" _

"_Are we ever gonna talk about what happened last night?" _

_I gave him an odd look cause he was the one who was avoiding it in the first place. _

"_Okay. But, what do we have to say? I mean, we were just playing a game, got drunk and.." _

"_Kissed?" He said interrupting me. _

"_You kissed me but, yeah." _

"_What does this mean?" _

"_I don't know. I mean, I know you want to be with me. Right?" I looked up at him a little unsure but when he nodded I placed my head back at his shoulder. _

"_And, I want to be with you too but.. It's not that easy." _

"_Why not? Does everything has to be so damn complicated?"_

"_No! But it is complicated Lucas! Maybe not for you, but for me it certainly is." _

"_I know that Brooke, trust me I know. But I'm just saying that it doesn't have to be complicated. You like me, I like you, we want to be together; end of story. See how easy that was?" _

_I laughed at his joke but didn't knew if he meant it as a joke or if he was serious about it. _

"_Okay but seriously Broody, I know we want to be together but.." _

"_How about we start from the beginning? Like, me taking you out and going on a first date? We forget all the drama and start all over again. How does that sound?" _

"_It sounds good. It would be a good start. So we just gonna take things slow and see where this ends?" _

"_Uh huh." _

"_So we're dating, but your not officially my boyfriend?" _

"_If you want that, then yeah." _

"_What do you want? Do you want to be my boyfriend or just.. the boy who dates Brooke Davis?"_

"_If I have to choose, then I would go with boyfriend." _

"_Really, so we are boyfriend and girlfriend now?"_

"_Do you want that?" _

_I didn't know what to say at first. But then I realized that this was what I wanted. Even after the whole love triangle I pretended I was mad an pissed of at him. I was at first, but that was just because I was so madly in love with him. And when we became friends again, I fell in love with him all over again. _

_So ofcourse I want this, I want to be his girl again. I want to make everybody jealous because we are the perfect couple, I want to be able to kiss him whenever I wanted to, I want to walk hand in hand and I just, I want all of this again. _

"_Yes I want this Luke, but you have to promise me one thing though." _

"_And that is?" _

"_Don't break my heart again, cause I don't know if I can handle it." _

_I looked down, after all these months it still hurt. He lifted my head with his index finger and looked deeply into my eyes. _

"_I promise Brooke, with all my heart that I won't hurt you ever again." _

"_Okay." I smiled happily when I felt his hand on mine._

"_So now you're officially my girlfriend. Can I kiss you?" I laughed at his stupid cheesiness but loved it at the same time. _

"_Ofcourse you can." _

_Awww, I'm not very nice to cut this chapter here, am I? Sorry, but at least you know now that they are dating again. YAY :D I love them together, it's about time! So now that they're together, I'm gonna add some drama (I know I said that like, 3 chapter ago but I wanted them together first).. I already have a plan so beware! Hehe, well thanks for the reviews! I loved them and I really want you guys to review again._ _Xoxox Helen _


	9. Uh Oh

**Don't own anything**

**Chapter 8; Uh oh**

_It's Monday, so that means school's starting again. But Lucas and I decided that we would skip school cause A; we wanted to spent the whole together and B; cause we weren't ready to tell everybody yet. So now we were having breakfast at his house; me in his hoodie an he in his boxers (and no, we haven't had sex last night cause you know, we were taking things slow). He was making scrambled eggs while I just watched him. _

_"Do you want cheese on you eggs?" _

_"Eww Luke, no! That's just nasty. Who puts cheese on his eggs anyway?" _

_"I do. And it's not nasty, it's very good. I bet you haven't even taste it." _

_"No I haven't but I just know it's nasty." I saw him rolling his eyes at me. _

_"Your weird Cheery, you know that right?" _

_"I know, but that's what you like about me." _

_"No, it's not that. It's because your hot and very sexy." I gasped at him and heard him laugh so that deserved a slap on his arm. _

_"No you're right, I like everything about you." _

_"How can you go from such a guy to a cheese ball?" _

_"Cause I'm good like that." _

_"Yeah, and don't forget you're so full of yourself." I murmured. _

_About ten minutes later, while we were finally eating; the phone went of. And because we were supposed to be at school; we didn't pick up. After 30 seconds; Karen's voice filled the room. And she didn't sounded exacly happy if you know what I mean. _

_"Lucas Eugene Scott! I can't believe you skipped school today! And you too Brooke! I know you are there and not picking up the phone and if one of you won't do it in three seconds I'm personally going to get you and drag you two to school!"  
He looked at me and I mouthed 'you pick up! It's your mom!' So he walked to the phone scratched his head, and took a deep breath. _

_"Hi mom." He said quitly waiting for a answer. Even though the speaker wasn't on I still could hear Karen practicly yelling trough the phone. _

_"Don't you dare 'hi mom' me! I can't believe you skipped todays class! And don't ask me how I know all of this! The principal called cause he had a call this morning about you being sick and Brooke being sick too so he was very worried about you guys and wanted to know how you were doing. But if I'm correct, there was nothing wrong with the two of you yesterday. I think you owe me an explanation, and don't lie to me cause I know when you're lying trough your teeth!" _

_"Ehm, I wasn't feeling very well this morning so Brooke took care of me cause she went to pick me up for school and I asked her to stay with me." _

_I groaned at his stupid excuse. Karen wasn't going to believe any of this._

_"That's a lot of bull Lucas and you know it. I can't believe you just stayed home. I'm dissapointed in you Lucas. But.. you're not my responsibility anymore since you live on your own now; but I'm responsible for Brooke so: BROOKE! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME AND I JUST WANTED TO SAY: YOU'RE GROUNDED!" _

_Lucas sighed when he hung up the phone and I groaned. Grounded again? That's like my worst nightmare! _

_"How does she know all of this?" _

_"That's my mom. She knows me too well and apparently, she knows you too."_

_"Hmm. It's weird that the principal calls your mom cause he wanted to know if we were doing okay. People get sick everyday! I bet Mr. Johnson is behind all of this." _

_"Maybe he is." _

_"I just can't believe I'm grounded again."_

_"I'll talk to her Brooke. It's not fair that you got grounded, I'm as guilty as you are." _

_"No it's not! I can't believe I'm grounded for the second time in like, the six weeks I'm living with her." _

_"Aww Cheery, it's not your fault you always get into trouble. That's just who you are." He gave me a hug and kissed me on my forehead. I burried my head in his chest and mumbled: "I'm not always getting into trouble." _

_He looked down at me and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. _

_"Yes you are."_

_"Hey! Since I'm very pitiful right now, I think I deserve more then just a quick peck on the lips." _

_He smiled and brought his head towards mine. Our lips met in a long, passionate kiss. I can't believe I almost forgot that he was such an amazing kisser. It was not too wet, not too much tongue, it was perfect. He placed his hands on my waist pulling me closer (if that was possible). A few minutes later we had to pull back cause air was needed. We were about to kiss again but were again, destracted by the phone._

_"You should get that." I murmured against his lips. _

_"Nah, if it's important, they'll call back." _

_"What if it's your mom again? Or maybe it's the principal who wants to know how your doing." I replied sarcastically. _

_"So what? I'm busy right know with kissing my incrediblly sexy girlfriend." He said grinning and pulling me closer. _

_He was about to kiss me when we heard a man talking on his voicemail._

_"I'm calling for Lucas Scott; this is doctor Hartley speaking. It's about your HCM medication. You have…" Lucas rushed to the phone and picked it up before the doctor could say more. Why was he calling Lucas? Lucas didn't had the genetic defect, right? He was healthy and perfectly fine._

_"Hi doctor. Yes this is Lucas. Okay, that's fine. Ehm.." He looked at me with guilty eyes and I wondered what was going on. "Could you call me back another time? Yeah that would be great, thanks. Bye." _

_"What was that all about?" I practically demanded. _

_"Ehm, it was nothing. Come on, where were we?" He walked towards me with a smile on his face but I wanted to know what the hell was going on, so I walked a few steps back, avoiding his touch. _

_"Well I disagree. That was definitely something. Luke, what's going on?"_

_"Nothing Brooke! God why are you being so God damn curious?" He shouted with a red, angry face. But after he saw my horrified look, his voice calmed down. _

_"I'm sorry, I have no right to be angry. I just, I don't want to talk about this now." He walked towards the fridge and grabbed a beer. He asked me if I wanted one and I shook my head._

_"I think we have to talk about this Lucas, obviously it's about something that got you upset so please tell me what's going on? Is it about that genetic defect?" _

_"Ehm, yes it is. But I really, really don't want to talk about it. Maybe tommorow or something." He said evasively._

_"You have it don't you?" I asked with pain in my voice. How could he not tell me? And most of all; lie to me and to everyone about something so important?_

_"Have what?"_

_"Don't play dumb with me Lucas, you know what I'm talking about." I said getting angry._

_"I don't know what you're talking about Brooke. Let's just drop this and do something fun." _

_"I can't believe you! I thought you said you won't break my heart again Lucas! Well, guess what; you did it again! This is the second time you lied to me; and I can't take it anymore. This is it, I'm going to school. Call me when you're ready to tell me the truth." _

_"Brooke, wait!"_

_But I didn't wait. I grabbed my stuff in a hurry and slammed the door behind my back. With tears in my eyes I drove to school and with one person in my mind. About two minutes later I felt my cellphone vibrating in my pocket. I ignored it and tried to find a spot in the school car park. I knew who was calling me; the same person I've been thinking of the whole ride. And I really, really didn't want to talk to him right now. _

**Hehe, can you smell the drama coming up? Cause I can lol! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I love it how more and more people are gonna read it :D! Please review again cause if you're just gonna read it but don't review you suck :P lol. And to the people who don't want the drama but the fluff, I love the fluff too so don't worry there will be fluff coming up next chapter! Well thanks again and don't forget to review! Xoxo Helen**


	10. Wow, Just Wow

_** Don't own One Tree Hill or the beautiful song "Your Body Is A Wonderland from John Mayer **_

_**Chapter 9; Wow; just wow**_

_It was 6th period; Chemistry and I was bored out of my mind. Not to mention that I couldn't focus on the lesson. I just couldn't believe that Lucas hadn't told anyone about the defect. Or did more people knew, but kept their mouth shut? I looked up and began to watch three certain people; 1: Haley, 2: Nathan and 3: Peyton. Did they know something? Well, if Peyton knew something she would have told me. Cause she knows how mad I get when people lie to me; and she promised she wouldn't do it again after the whole love triangle. So, Peyton knew nothing. That's for sure. Unless Lucas told her when they spent the summer together. _

_Peyton caught my eye and smiled at me. No, she knew nothing. She wouldn't do that to me again. _

_What about Nathan then? He was his little brother; well, half-brother but that's not the point. I watched him with a suspicious look. Lucas had told me once, that Nathan found out they could have HCM and that they were in Charlotte to take a test. But Lucas chicked out and didn't took it; cause he took it with Keith. Hmm, I feel like a detective right now. So Nathan was an option. Then there was Haley. Haley James, Lucas bestest friend since forever probably. Or she knew; because she is his best friend; or she had no clue; cause Lucas don't want to hurt her. Hurt her.. That was the reason, no doubt. And that was the reason he didn't told me, and Karen and everybody else. God, he's so stupid. He didn't told us cause he didn't want us to be hurt? Well, that plan failed badly. _

"_Miss Davis will you please focus on the lesson and don't try to space out again if I'm asking you a question?" The Chemistry teacher asked me waking me up from my deep thoughts. _

"_I'm sorry Mr. I'm just not feeling very well today." I explained; and to be honest I wasn't feeling very well._

"_The principal came to tell me this morning that you were sick. Why did you still came to school then?" _

_Okay, think about an excuse; and hurry Brooke._

"_Ehm, well after lunch I felt better and I didn't want to miss cheerleading practice so that's the reason I came." _

_He seemed satisfied with the answer so that satisfied me. _

"_Well if your really sick you can always just go home, okay?" _

_I nodded my head quickly._

"_Yeah thanks." _

_Finally after what seemed hours the bell rang. While I grabbed my bag; Peyton and Haley walked towards me. _

"_Are you okay? You're looking like crap." Haley said bluntly_ _while Peyton gave her a punch in her stomach to shut her up._

"_What? I'm just worried about her, and she does look like crap." She said innocent._

"_Thanks Hales, I'm so glad someone's worried about me." I replied sarcastically._

_We walked out of the classroom to our lockers. I angrily slammed against it to express my anger._

"_Are you mad or something?" Peyton asked now also worried. _

_Yeah, mad at Lucas._

"_No I'm not mad. Just a little pissed off that's all." _

"_Pissed about what?" _

"_Nothing okay! Just forget it." I shouted at them while I caught a few people staring at me._

"_Nothing to see people, God!" And the looks were gone. _

"_Something's definitely wrong with her." I heard Haley whisper to Peyton. _

"_I heard that!" _

_Okay, so I was a little bit mad. So what? I know I was a little harsh to Haley and Peyton; they were just trying to help. Normally I would tell them what was going on but this was different. They would be just as shocked as I was when I would tell them; so I won't. And I hate lying to my friends. This is all your fault Lucas Scott!_

_When school and cheerleading practice were over, I drove as fast as I could to the Rivercourt. I didn't care that there was a change Lucas would be there too, then I would go somewhere else. I just needed a place to think; and the Rivercourt was the first place that came to my mind. _

_But what if Lucas was there? He probably wanted to talk to me, cause he called me like seven times in three hours. Just ignore him Brooke, I told myself. And if he really wants to talk to me, he first has some explanation to do. _

_While I parked the car on the green grass, I looked around to see if Lucas was there. But the place was empty. I sighed with relief and walked to the nearest bench. _

_After a couple of minutes I heard someone calling my name; and of course I recognized the voice. It was Lucas'. _

"_Brooke? What are you doing here?" _

"_Nothing, just thinking." _

"_Brooke is brooding, wow never saw that one coming. You now you're supposed to be Cheery right?" Did he just made a joke? Did he really think I would forget it and just move on? Okay it was funny, but I don't forget that easily. He was so wrong if he really thought I would. _

"_First of all; I'm not Brooding, that's your job." He smiled a little but that faded away when I continued. "And second of all; I'm not talking to you." _

"_Oh come on Brooke! I know I messed up badly okay? Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to keep this away from the people I love? Nobody knew about it, exept Dan and well, he's dead." _

"_I just don't understand it Lucas! You know you could get yourself killed if you're going to keep play basketball?"_

_I shivered only from the idea that he could die. I felt tears coming up and I promised myself a long time ago that I wouldn't cry in front of Lucas again so I turned around so he couldn't see me. _

"_I know alright? I know, but I'm using the right medecine so nothing's going to happen. Please don't be mad at me? I hate it when we're fighting." He placed his hands on mine and looked me in the eye. When he saw my tears he whiped them away with his thumbs and laid his forehead against mine. _

_I felt myself relaxing by his touch and I knew he was right. _

"_I hate it too, fighting I mean. I'm just so confused. I didn't know how to react Lucas. This is all too much." I started to cry again but Lucas voice calmed me down. _

"_Shh, don't cry. I hate it to see you crying. I promise from now on that I'm going to be totally honest with you. No more lying. I know I told you that before but now you know my darkest secret I've nothing to hide. I promise you Brooke, just please, please believe me?" _

_I looked up and saw him looking at me with pleading eyes. I knew he meant every word he said and that made it a lot easier. _

"_Okay, I believe you." I whispered._

_He brought his lips to mine and placed his hands sofly around my neck. This felt so good. I could kiss him forever. The kiss began slow but ended in a heavy make out session. After a few minutes I broke the kiss and whispered something even I couldn't hear. _

"_What?" He asked me still with his lips on mine. _

"_We need a song." I spoke more louder. _

"_A song for what?" _

"_A song for us, like; everytime we hear that song, it reminds you of us." _

"_Like a love song?" _

"_Yeah."_

"_Well, what song do you have in mind?" _

"_I don't know, how about we put on the radio in my car and the first song we hear, will be our song." _

"_But what if the song sucks?" _

"_I won't. Come on Broody let's listen to our song!" I said cheerfully; and I was. It felt like I was in heaven; it was a long time ago when I felt this happy. _

_I grabbed his hand and dragged him to the car. _

"_Okay, so you're ready?" I asked him with my hand on the 'on' button of the radio. _

_He nodded his head and it felt like we were about to do something big. Well, actually it was. _

_I pressed on the button and at the same time Kelly Clarkson's, Since you been gone filled the air. I looked at him and he quickly shaked his head 'no'. _

"_You're right, this is not really an appropriate song." I switched the radio station and after a few seconds we heard John Mayer's voice with the song 'Your Body Is A Wonderland'. _

"_This is a good song!" Lucas said enthousiastic._

"_Lucas, this song is all about having sex!" I gasped but was smiling at the same time. _

"_It's not all about having sex! It's also about love, and about a man who admires the body of his women and about making love and.. Well, I like this song and since 'Since You Been Gone' isn't good we'll have to go with the second song and that's this one." He grinned._

We got the afternoon, you got this room for two  
One thing I've left to do

Discover me , discovering you

"_Having sex and making love, what's the difference between them?" _

"_The last time we did it, we had sex. When we're ready to do it again, we're gonne make love."_

_Aww, how sweet is that!_

One mile to every inch of your skin like porcelain  
One pair of candy lips and your bubblegum tongue

because if you want love, we'll make it  
Swim in a deep sea of blankets

"_Are you having naughty thoughts, Lucas Scott?" _

_He smiled with this cute, innocent smile and I kissed him quickly on the lips. No one could ever resist that smile. _

Take all your big plans and break 'em  
This is bound to be a while

You're body is a wonderland

Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)  
Your body Is a wonderland

_Everything about this moment was perfect. I never wanted this to end. The way he looked at me was different now. When we were dating for the first time, he didn't looked at me the way he does now. Would he really love me this time, is this for real?_

Something 'bout the way your hair falls in your face  
I love the shape you take when crawling towards the pillowcase

You tell me where to go and though I might leave to find it  
I'll never let your head hit the bed  
Without my hand behind it

_We kissed and kissed over and over again. It weren't just kisses, if felt like so much more. The way he held my face in his hands or the way his lips trailed mine. It was so much more. _

You want love? We'll make it  
Swim in a deep sea of blankets

Take all your big plans and break 'em  
This is bound to be a while

_I looked him deeply in the eye and I saw his eyes twinkle, filled with something? Was it lust? Was it angst? Or was it.. was it love?_

Your body Is a wonderland  
Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)  
Your body is a wonderland

"_Brooke?" He mumbled on my lips._

"_Yeah?" I answered still with my eyes closed._

"_I love you." _

Damn baby, you frustrate me  
I know you're mine all mine all mine  
But you look so good it hurts sometimes

_He looked at me hoping for an answer. I was shocked at first but recovered quickly. Sure, he said it before. On the phone, or in an e-mail or to me when he went home. But he hadn't said it so directly as he did now. He must meant it. _

Your body Is a wonderland  
Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)  
Your body Is a wonderland  
Your body is a wonderland

"_Luke?" _

"_Yeah?" _

"_I love you too." _

I'll never sneak around again  
Now there's no reason

I've got that kind of love  
in my hands to last all seasons  
and season long

**_Wow! Aww, I have to admit it if this is the way it's gonna be in Season 3; I think I'll cry LoL. I told you guys I'm all about the fluff! I love fluff! I am fluff! lol. Yay by the way! This is already the 10th chapter! (actually 9, but plus the prologue it's ten)! Please review cause you know I love them..! Oh and by the way Thanks for the awesome reviews I got from everyone :d short or long I really don't care. Special thanks to jojogirl with her sweet review, love it that you think my story is funny!_**

_**Xoxox Helen**_


	11. No It's Not!

**Don't Own Anything from One Tree Hill **

**Chapter 10; No It's Not!**

_Lucas and I were dating for almost a week now, and we still hadn't told anyone about us dating. Yeah, I wish it was like that; but no, everyone knew about us. See, Peyton accidentally caught us making out at the girls locker room. She being so exited screamed it to Haley and a few hours later, Nathan knew it too (because I can't lie to my husband! According to Haley). And Tim being Nathan's best friend wanted to know what was going on between Lucas and me so Nathan just blurted it out. And of course, Tim being 'Tim'; told the whole school about us dating. On the first hand, it was great cause now we could walk hand in hand whenever we want, wherever we want. Nobody would be shocked if we were making out or if Lucas whispered sweet things in my ear while I giggled. We are the couple. The 'it' couple. Everybody is jealous about us. The guys want to be Lucas and the girls want to be me. But on the other hand, it is awful. It's not very nice to hear 'I heard he's just with her cause she's pregnant' or the 'give it two weeks, then she's bored and find another guy and dumps him'. And even the nice things were sometimes quite annoying. I mean, don't get me wrong I love the attention but I swear if I'm hearing 'Oh My Gawd, your dating Lucas Scott!' again I'll personally kill the person who said that. So, everybody knew.. Even some teachers congratulated us! That's just weird don't you think? Anyway, the only person who hadn't a clue was the person who should be one of the first people who just had to know. Still following me? Yeah well, it's Karen. We just didn't know how to tell her cause we were afraid she would be mad or something. I mean, Lucas is her son and I'm living in her house so it's a little complicated. We were still waiting for the right moment, but that didn't seem to come. _

_"So Karen knows nothing?" Haley asked us during lunch. _

_"Nope, we just don't know how to tell her." _

_"It's very easy you know; just walk hand in hand and right in front of her face; you make out. I'm pretty sure that'll work." _

_"Nathan! We can't do that are you crazy? She'll have a heartattack if she found out that way!" _

_"Brooke, he's just joking." Lucas laughed at me and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. _

_"No I wasn't." He said pretty serious. _

_"You've been hanging out to much with Tim these past two days, sweety." _

_When I watched Haley, I could see the love in her eyes when she looked at her husband. They are so in love. Then I looked at Lucas who was already looking at me. He blushed a little cause he caught staring. He looked so cute that very moment! I giggled and kissed him on the lips for a moment. _

_"Cut the lovey dovey guys! It's just wrong to see my brother kissing my friend." _

_"Says the one who grabs every minute to kiss his wife." _

_"Well there's a big difference between 'wife' and 'girlfriend, Brooke."_

"_No it's not, the only big difference is the ring on your finger."_

"_That's not the only difference and you know it." _

"_No it's not."_

"_Yes it is."_

"_No it's not."_

"_Yes it is!"_

"_No it's.." _

"_Cut it out guys! Geez, you're unbelievable!" Haley shouted shutting both me and Nathan up._

"_And not to mention very stubborn." Lucas added._

"_But baby, you know I'm the one who's right about this, do you?" I looked at him and gave him my cute look._

"_Hey, don't drag me into this!" He said throwing his hands in the air in defence._

"_Broody, you do realize you have to stick up with me if you still want to call me your girlfriend." _

"_That's just mean Brooke." Nathan said._

"_I know! But that's who I am!" I answered with a big smile on my face while the others rolled their eyes at me._

_When school was over I thought it was a good idea to go home to do the 'chores' cause I'm still grounded for two days. _

"_Hey Karen! I'm going to change first and then I will help you with the café okay?" I asked while I dropped my bag on the counter. _

"_That's okay, but first I need to ask you something."_

"_Oh ehm, sure; go ahead." _

"_That Bevin girl, she's a friend of yours right?" _

"_Right." _

"_And she's not exactly.. well, I don't know how to say this right. Ehm, she's not very bright, right?" I laughed out loud. No, Bevin was not very smart. I think maybe a pig is smarter then her._

"_Not exactly no." _

"_And is she just a gossip girl like you?" _

"_More the queen of gossip, yeah." _

"_Oh, then she just made a mistake earlier. I don't have to worry then." _

"_What mistake?" _

"_Oh it was nothing, she showed up not too long ago and congratulated me and when I asked her why; she told me with Brooke and my son. I just said thanks but had no idea where she was talking about. Do you know what she meant by that?" _

_I stood there not able to move. I opened my mouth to say something but the words just didn't came out. This was not supposed to happen! Lucas and I both agreed that we wanted to tell her when we were ready. And that moment was definitely not now because Lucas must be there too. I'm not going to tell this all by myself! What if she's pissed or angry or something like that?_

"_Brooke?" She asked me still waiting for an answer._

"_Ehm, we ehm.."_

"_We're dating mom." I turned around and saw Lucas standing behind me putting an arm around my waist. I looked up and he smiled at me giving me a kiss on my forehead. _

"_It's about time! When did this happen!" She said with a big smile on her face. Okay, not the reaction I expected but this was so much better. _

"_Almost a week ago." I said proudly._

"_That's great! I'm happy for you." _

"_Thanks mom, but eh.. Can I borrow Brooke for a while, or does she have to work?" _

"_Take your girlfriend wherever you want to go, just don't take her to your bedroom or hers." Karen said while she winked at us and then walked away to help a customer. _

_With a happy face and our hands locked we walked down the streets of Tree Hill. _

"_So Karen was happy about us." _

"_Yeah, I think she kinda knew this was gonna happen or something." _

_Then I remembered her and Andy talking. She already knew that there was tention between us. _

"_I think it's just a gift for mothers to know things like that. When I was ten years old, I had a crush on somebody for the first time in my life and when my mother asked me who the lucky girl was, I said that there was no girl. She said that she could see in my eyes that I was in love. Maybe she saw it now too." _

"_Yeah, I think she did." _

"_Okay Brooke, I have a question for you." _

"_Ooooh tell me, I love questions. Well, only if they're good." _

"_Do you want to go out with me, on a date?" _

"_Of course I want that! You don't have to ask!" _

"_Well, I was being a gentleman." _

"_Awww your so sweet." I kissed him softly on the lips and slid my fingers into his hair, and he ran a hand up my back._

"_So Luke, when are we going on a date?" I asked him with my hands still in his hair and my lips still on his. _

"_Now." _

"_Now?" I draw back from the kiss and looked at him in utter shock. _

_He just nodded his head like it was normal that we were going on a date right now._

"_No! I'm not ready, do you know how long it's gonna take before I'm ready to go? First there is the outfit and the make-up and the shoes and .." _

"_Yeah I know that's gonna take forever so that's why I'm gonna take you right now. Come on." He grabbed my hand and took me to the park. _

"_What are we doing here?" _

"_You'll see. It's a surprise." _

"_But I don't like surprises." _

"_I know, but you're gonna love this one."_

"_But, I want to know now! Can't you just give me a little hint?" _

"_No." _

"_But Luuuuke." _

"_Don't whine Brooke, we're already here." _

I'm evil I know. First of all it took me a while to update and second of all I end this chapter here. You guys can vote what they're gonna do on the date. Maybe a picknick, or swimming (with clothes), or something else? Thanks for everyone for the reviews. And for the ones who want drama, you just have to wait for a while, but not too long. And for the ones who want fluff, maybe for one or two chapters or so!

_**Xoxox Helen**_


	12. Magical Clouds

** Don't own One Tree Hill **

**Chapter 11; Magical Clouds**

"_Don't whine Brooke, we're already here."_

_He pointed to an open spot. Under a big, large tree was a red blanket with all sorts of food and two cups filled with juice. It was so cute and sweet of him that he did all of this. Okay, it was kind of corny, but I loved every minute of it. Hee looked at me with his 'broody-concern' look. He probably wondered if I liked this or not._

"_Do you like it?"_

_See? I bet I know him better then he knows me. _

"_Like it? I love it Broody! This is the sweetest thing someone ever did for me. I can't believe you did all this just for me." _

_The look that I got from him cause of my positive reaction was priceless._

"_Well, your worth it babe." He took my hand and led me to the blanket. _

_After an hour and a half all the food was gone and we were laying in the grass looking up at the sky. Something I never did with a guy before. _

"_Don't you think that clouds are in some kind of way magical?" I asked him while I turned my head to face him. _

"_Why magical?" _

"_Cause, they're high in the sky and always moving without us paying any attention at them. And if you look closely you can see animals or words in them. When I was young my nanny told me that the angels lived on clouds. I loved to watch them, just to look if I could catch a glimp of an angel." _

"_You never told me you had a nanny." _

"_I had one till I was thirteen, then my parents decided that I was old enough to live on my own." Lucas gave me an encouraging smile cause he knew I had a hard time telling about my past. My parents aren't something I like to talk about. He shifted so he was laying against me. He took my hand and gave it a soft squeeze and I rested my head against his left shoulder. _

"_Tell me more about your past. I feel like I know almost everything about you now, but don't now anything about you when you were younger."_

"_I don't know what to tell, there isn't much to say except my parents suck and I hate them." _

"_You can tell me Brooke, I know you rather not talk about it, but I really want to know." _

_He gave me a kiss on my forehead and I sighed. I took a deep breath an began telling the story of my life; all of it. About my parents and their business trips, about my drinking habit, about me being the biggest slut in school, about Peyton and her mothers dead. Everything. I never told anyone this, except Peyton. None of the guys I've ever dated listened to me the way Lucas did. No one was interested or wanted to get to know the real me. All they wanted was a reputation; one that said 'I'm one of the guys who screwed Brooke Davis'. While I was telling Lucas this, he listened to me, like really listening. Like he care, like he's interested. My stomach twisted with butterflies mixed with emotions. I never felt this before. He makes me weak; I never showed love. I didn't do love. Love meant weakness and there was a big change you could get yourself hurt. But the feeling of love and I knew that was the feeling I felt right now, was so much better and meant so much more then te emptiness I wore inside all the time when I didn't loved. This was worth the pain he could cause._

"_What are you thinking about?" _

"_About how much I love you." _

_I looked up at him and gave him a passionate kiss full with lust and love. I could feel the electricity trough his body and mine. And then I realized this is the best date I've ever had, and the best thing is, it's isn't over. And I never want it to end. _

"_Broody?" I whispered while I broke the kiss and breathed heavy. He only mumbled in response. _

"_Are you ever going to tell everyone about you having HCM?" _

_I looked deeply into his eyes searcing for an answer; but in return I got a guilty look._

"_I don't know how to tell them."_

"_But you have to! What's the real reason you hide it from everybody?" _

"_I don't want them to get hurt, Brooke. They'de be crushed if they find out." _

"_They'd be more crushed if they found out about you hiding it while you pretended your fine." _

"_I know! Believe me, I know. But.. I guess I'm a little bit scared. I don't know how they'll react." _

"_Probably shocked at first, then angry about you hiding it and then scared." _

"_Yeah, that's why I don't want to tell them. They're better of without knowing."_

"_If that's what you want then I'll have to accept that, but just you know I don't agree with your decission." _

"_I'll tell them when I'm ready. Okay?"_

_I nodded my head slowly. _

"_Can I ask you something, Luke?" _

"_Of course." _

"_I know this sounds weird and all but, what is HCM exactly? I know it's genetic, but that's all I know." _

"_Well, as you know it's a heart condition. It's a genetic mutation and causes the heart muscles to thicken.. Eventually; it prevents the heart from pumping blood." _

"_But why now? I mean, why not when you were younger?"_

"_I don't know, the doctor said something about cardiac arrest. That it's bought on by excessive physical activity, even excessive stress. I guess I've been stressing too much lately." _

"_Is it okay to play basketball?"_

"_The doctor said it's fine, as long as I'm taking the medication." _

"_Thanks for telling me this Luke." _

"_You don't have to thank me. I don't want to hide anything from you." _

"_Good, cause I won't hide anything from you either." _

"_I love you Brooke, you know that right?" _

"_Yeah I know that. I love you too Luke." _

_There was a silence but not awkward or something. I still had my head against his shoulder and he stroked his finger up and down my arm. I thought it was good to break the silence so I said the first thing that came into my mind. _

"_Do you think I'm beautiful?" _

_He looked at me slightly with one eyebrow raised. He knew that I knew the answer of that question. _

"_Yes of course. I'm telling you that all the time." _

"_I know, I just wanted to hear it again." I giggled glad to know the tension in the air was gone. _

"_You're beautiful."_

"_Thanks." _

"_What? I don't get a comeback?" _

_I rolled my eyes at him; he always wanted to hear he was macho. And he was, but I love to say he wasn't. Just to make him squirm._

"_You're not so bad yourself." _

"_That's all you got? Just a 'you're not so bad yourself'? I think I deserve more." _

"_Fine! You're sexy and very macho, sweet and kind and the hottest boyfriend ever. Happy?" _

"_Yes." _

"_Your weird." _

"_I'm weird? If I'm weird then your weirder." _

"_You'll always be weirder then me." _

"_No I'm not." _

"_Yes you are." _

"_Fine! I'm weirder, but I'm only admitting it cause if I won't, you'll go on and on if you don't get to hear what you want."_

"_I know, that's just who I am." _

"_And I love you for it." _

_He brushed his lips on mine and then looked up at the sky again._

"_Lucas?" _

"_Yeah?" _

"_Amuse me." _

_He chuckled and I let out a giggle too._

"_Why? Are you bored?" _

"_No, just want you to amuse me."_

"_With what?" _

"_Sing a song for me." _

"_Our song? Or just a song." _

"_You know the song cuppycake?" _

"_Yeah, but that's a little childish don't you think?" _

"_I love that song. My mother used to sing it for me." _

"_Yeah, my mom too."_

"_Sing it, please?" _

"_Only if you sing along." _

"_Deal." _

You're my Honeybunch, Sugarplum  
Pumpy-umpy-umpkin, You're my Sweetie Pie  
You're my Cuppycake, Gumdrop  
Snoogums-Boogums, You're  
the Apple of my Eye

And I love you so and I want you to know  
That I'll always be right here  
And I love to sing sweet songs to you  
Because you are so dear!

**Aww, I love that song! It's so sweet hehe. I hope you guys are okay with the date, cause you wanted them to go swimming but I forgot that part, oops! Lol.. Oh and by the way, this chapter is full of grammar and spelling mistakes; I know that they're there but I can't find them but I just know that they're there hehe. So please don't pay any attention to them! Thank you for reviewing and please review again! I want at least 5 reviews before I update.**

**Xoxox Helen**


	13. Tigger

**Don't own One Tree Hill **

**Chapter 12; Tigger**

_It was two week later and everything was going good so far. My parents gave me an unexpected early birthday present (a check with a lot of money with many zero's and on top of it a special treatment at the local spa). I don't get why they did it cause my birthday isn't in two months. Guess they even don't remember the exact date. But anyway, I love presents so I don't care if they forgot it or not. There was only one thing that was kind of strange; it was the letter I got along with the presents. I was vague and I didn't got what they meant by it._

**Dear Brooklyn, **

**Me and your daddy were tanning next to the pool and then I remembered that our dear Brookie would become seventeen years old in a few months, so here an appropriate present. You have to keep your body in shape, you know that. And a check is always useful. Don't spend it all, cause soon your needing it for more important things then clothes or shoes. Well, happy birthday honey. Wish you were here but unfortunately you have to go to school and study. **

**Love, **

**Mom and Dad**

**Ps; somebody's going to visit you, so stay at home and welcome her with open arms. **

_The letter was typical mother, only the 'Don't spend it all, cause soon your needing it for more important things then clothes or shoes' and the ps was weird. Normally they didn't care if I spend it the way I wanted to. Why couldn't I spend it all? What was the real reason? And the 'somebody' was weird. It's a 'her', but that's all I know. Wonder who it is? Anyways, except the weird letter my life is going great. I have a real home for once, the bestest friends a girl could ever wish for and I had (finally!) money. And on top of that, I have the perfect boyfriend. Speaking of him, he is sitting on his bed reading some book about God knows what. I was supposed to be learning for a test, but just couldn't focus. I sighed and let out a quick moan. He looked up from his book and our eyes locked immediately. _

_"Is this your way of learning, by staring at me?" _

_"Maybe." I giggled and stood up to sit next to him. _

_"What are you reading?"_

_I looked over his shoulder and he showed me the cover; but I still had no idea where this book was about. He opened the book and flipped trough the pages till he found the righ one. Then he did a thing I hated; he began reading again! Ignoring me completely. I pouted couse I wasn't getting any attention. Then I got an idea that might change his mind from reading. Slowly I got up and blew a warm breath at his skin right under his ear. Hee didn't seem to notice so I continued, only now I kissed his earlobe and then took it sofly between my teeth and gave it a sof bite. Then I licked his neck and ended with his lips. I could feel him shiver and I swear I saw a quick smile across his face. He was enjoying this; ignoring me and pretending to 'read'. If he thought this was fun then I would make him squirm till he's begging me to kiss him. I got on top of him, grabbed the book and placed it next to me (first I thought it was cool to throw it away in a fun way, but it's a book and Lucas would be so pissed if I did that)._

_"You don't like me reading?" _

_"Nah."_

_My voice was barely a whisper and I knew that any guy would think it sounded sexy, including Lucas. And I was right, he grabbed my $$ and brought me closer. The kiss that followed was pure lust. I think anyone could tell the difference between a kiss and a lustfull kiss. We were so caught up in the moment that we didn't hear anyone come in. When someone cleared their troat we backed of to see who it was._

"_Hales! Hi." Lucas said embarrassing that he got caught making out and brushed his lips to wipe the lipgloss away. _

"_Oh eh, hey guys. I'm sorry to interrupt. I'll come back when you aren't… Busy." She said with a look on her face and turned around ready to leave. _

"_Yeah sorry tutor wife, bad timing." Lucas shot me a look and I shrugged it of while mouthing innocent 'what?' _

"_No it's okay. So Hales, what brings you here?" He asked her. _

"_Oh, I just came by to say hi." Lucas and I looked at eachother weirdly. She saw it and added quickly "and I called your cellphone Brooke, but it was off so I called Karen and she said you were with Luke so, I thought it was a good idea to drop by." _

"_What was the reason you called me?" _

"_Well, I thought we could all hang out later at my place. With you and Luke, me and Nathan and Peyton. It's a long time ago we did that." _

_I looked at Lucas and he nodded his head. _

"_Yeah, that would be fun. What time?" _

"_Ehm, how about 19:00 pm? We can order pizza?" _

"_Yeah, sounds good to me. You too Luke?" _

"_Yup, we'll see you at seven." _

"_Okay, well I'm gonna go then, so you can finish whatever you were doing." She gave us a quick wave and left in a hurry. I was quite relieved, I know, mean! But I am mean and I love myself for it. I just wanted to be alone with Luke if you know what I mean. _

"_Finally! She's gone!" _

"_Brooke! She's your friend, don't be mean." _

"_I know, but if she's here we can't do this." I kissed him on the lips and he grinned. _

"_It's a good thing she left then." He mumbled between kisses._

_We were all hanging out at Nathan and Haley's, discussing wich pizza we wanted to order. I rolled my eyes at them, cause this discussion was so pointless. The 'No I want pizza magerita!' was starting to annoy me._

_"Okay guys, enough! I have a better idea; how about I decide wich pizza we order? I have to say I have a pretty good taste! "_

_I giggled in my usual cheery way. I caught a few people (named Haley, Peyton and Nathan) rolling their eyes at me and the other person smiled and chuckled._

_"I think that's fair, considering she was the only one who wasn't complaining earlier." Lucas said innocent and trying to make a good point. I smiled proudly at him knowing I corrupt him perfectly._

_"Dude, you are so wipped."_

_"Hey! I'm not!"_

_"Yes you are!"_

_"Am not!"_

_"Nathan what's with you and your stupid little arguments? You enjoy them don't you?" I interrupted before they would go on and on. Nathan just grinned evily and nodded his head slowly._

_"Good to know there's still a little devil in you." Peyton said getting a glare from Nathan._

_"Well I changed him for the better." Haley smiled._

_"Man, if you think I'm wipped, you have to take a good look in the mirror cause you're just as bad as I am; if it isn't more."_

_"Yeah? Well.. I don't care." He stuck his tongue out at Lucas. Wow, never thougth I would see Nathan the 'Boytoy' stucking out his tongue to his brother. He could be so childish sometimes._

_"Nice comeback little brother."_

_"Now cut the bullshit boys, you all know that I'm the only one in this room who can give a kickass comeback. All of you suck.. Especially Peyton."_

_I giggled pointing at her and she let out a shriek. To spice it up a little more I added quickly: "and Haley is pretty bad too. Actually, all of you really, really suck. Exept for my Broody here; and he learned from the best. Guess who?" I asked clapping my hands together and getting excited. I waited and waited but the others didn't seem to notice I really wanted an answer._

_"We have no idea Brooke, but I'm sure you would love to tell us." Haley said after a while in a very bored way I have to add. She totally ruined my moment._

_"Me! I'm the one who learned Broody kick ass comments and comebacks cause I'm the queen of kick ass comments and comebacks remember?" I giggled bounching up and down. So that's why Haley always called me Tigger? Hmm._

_They all rolled their eyes at me, but in a fun way. I know they love me being cheery._

_"Your crazy Brooke." Nathan laughed._

_"I know! I don't get why you all aren't crazy. I mean P. Sawyer over here has always a frown on her face while she knows you get rimples of that; I tell her that all the time. And Haley is almost, always serious; carrying her books everywhere acting like a perfect little Stepford-wife. Nathan used to be a cocky, arrogant but still a good looking guy who's now wipped and cooks meals for his wife and there is Mr. Broody boy who is not really crazy but I don't care cause he's mine and what would the world be without my sweet Broody?"_

_They all stared at me like I was crazy. And well, that's because I am and that's what I'm trying to say the last two minutes._

_"Okay Brooke, I think you have had enough candy and sugar cause I've never seen you this.. bouncy." Peyton said quite amused._

_"That's why I call her Tigger."_

_"Yeah I knew that. I figured it out like, five minutes ago."_

_They all laughed at me while I looked on weirdly._

_"What's so funny?" I smiled really wanting to know. Was there something on my face or something?"_

_"You!" They all said at the same time._

_"I know, I am funny am I?" I giggled._

_"And naïve."_

_We were interrupted by a ringing sound._

_"Brooke, I think it's your phone that's ringing."_

_"Oh! I'm being populair today!" I said in a singing voice while I stood up to pick up._

_"Thanks for calling the stripclub! Your speaking with sexy Brooke; how may I help you? Oh hi Bevin! No, I'm not really working at a stripclub. Really? Whoa tell me all the details!" I mouthed 'be right back' to my friends and giggled cause I couldn't wait to hear the news from Bevin._

_"She's weird." Haley said._

_"You can say that again." Peyton added._

_"And hot while she's doing that." Nathan said like it was the normaliest thing on the planet._

_"Dude, that's my girl!"_

_"I'm your wife!"_

_"And I'm your.. Ex-girlfriend!"_

_"What? It's true." He said throwing his hands in a defending way._

**Whoo hoo! Chapter 12 all ready! This was fun to write! Lol.. I have to admit it's pretty funny but Brooke is funny so wouldn't surprise me if she's doing this in Season 3. Oh and about the letter, I know it might be confusing right now but it will make sence later; you will see ;).. Thanks for everyone who reviewed! You guys rock! **

**Xxx Helen**


	14. This Is It

**Don't Own Anything **

**Oh and I think I rate this chapter R (or M, whatever) just to be sure. ;)**

**Chapter 13; This is it**

_The sunlight in my eyes woke me up. And of course the annoying sound of the alarm. It was 10 am, and Lucas and I decided that today was a perfect day to re-decorate his appartment. So that explains why I'm up so early and I hate waking up too early! Why so early and not just noon or something? Now I can't sleep in today and this will ruin my mood and I just néed my beauty sleep. But in about a half hour, Lucas would show up so I have to get ready. He would pick me up at 10;30 but I think he knows that means at least an hour later. So that means he's picking me up at 11;30. And that meant I had plenty enough time to get ready. I jawned and felt my eyes closing slowly. Maybe, just maybe I could sleep for a few more minutes. Lucas wouldn't mind right? And I had enough time to do the make-up and shoe thingy. Yeah, sleep didn't sound that bad…_

_"Brooke -whatever you're middle name is- Davis! Get your cute butt out of bed, now!"_

_I heard a voice next to me. The voice was Lucas' and he sounded very pissed. I opened my eyes slowly and looked on the alarm; 10;47 am. Okay, so I was wrong, don't blame this on me. I thought he would show up later. And I thought I understood boys, guess I was wrong. Cause how many times you say 'pick me up at 10;30' they still think we really mean 10;30._

_"What are you doing in bed Brooke?"_

_"Ehm, I was sleeping?"_

_He rolled his eyes at me and and flopped down on my bed next to me. He kissed me on the top of my head and I let out a sigh. This was so much better then decorating rooms._

_"Penelope."_

_"Huh? What are you talking about?"_

_"My middle name; it's Penelope. And my real name is Brooklyn, not Brooke. And if you're gonna call me Brooklyn, I'll kill you with my bare hands."_

_He let out a chuckle and that made me laugh too. He was trailing his fingers up and down my arm while I felt myself relaxing. We were silent for a few minutes just lying there thinking about eachother._

_"What are you thinking about?" I mumbled without opening my eyes._

_"You."_

_"Aww your so sweet." He down at me and looked me directly in the eyes. I blinked cause his face was very serious and it shocked me a little._

_"No I mean it Brooke. Feel my chest when I look at you." He brought my hand at his chest and I could feel his heart pounding fast._

_"When you're lying next to me just relaxing, love is going through to me. I'm always thinking about you when I'm alone and when you're with me, all I can think about is you. There's something about you, maybe it's the way you move or the way you babble when you're excited or the way you're biting your lip when you're nervous. I'm so thankful for the love that you keep bringing in my life. I love it all, I love you Brooke."_

_"How do you do it?" I whispered with tears in my eyes from happiness._

_"Do what?"_

_"Say these things, they're beautiful. I don't know where you got those from. Wait a minute, don't say you got those from books please."_

_He laughed and tickled me._

_"No of course not! I made them up just a few seconds ago. But I really mean it Brooke, I really love you."_

_"I love you too. Now you know how much I love this cheesiness, but I have to get ready. We're gonna decorating rooms, Broody!"_

_I stood up and jumped of the bed. My walk-in closet was a mess, I really need to clean it up otherwise it would take me another half hour to find the clothes I wanted. All of a sudden I felt arms around my waist and felt him kissing my neck. I giggled as he pressed me against my closet door, kissing my neck hard leaving a spot. I caught his lips in mine and kissed him properly. He grinned against my lips cause I let out a soft moan. He turned around and we walked towards the bed, till my legs hit it. We fell on the bed, he on top of me, our lips still locked. His hands caught the hem of my shirt and then my bare skin. The feeling was indescribable, and it felt soo good. I can't believe I forgot how good he felt. His abs were so jummy and the lustfull eyes I got, wow! Lifting a hand to his neck and caressing it gently, made him shiver and I smiled. Trailing kisses slowly up his skin to his ear made him even more horny. This was it, it was now or never. Lucas knew it too, from the look I got and his hands all over my body._

_"Are you sure?"_

_He asked with a husky voice and I nodded. This is it. Our lips met again and I could feel a hand under my shirt. I helped him with pulling of his T-shirt and he did the same with my tanktop. I let out a low moan when he trailed kisses down my collarbone and on my stomach. My hands found his belt and while breaking the kiss, I helped him with his pants and he did my hotpants (since I was still in PJ's)._

_"Do you have wipped cream?" He whispered with a small smile on his lips while kissing my stomach._

_"Yeah, but do you.. Do you really want to, to cut this just to get some wipped cream?" I stammered cause I couldn't think clear. My mind was on him and not on some stupid bottle with wipped cream. Although, it sounded very tempting._

_"Your right."_

_We were now at the last step. He was just in his boxers and I was just in my underwear. Not that he hadn't seen me naked before, it was just the next step of our relationship and I wondered if I was ready. Sure, I had sex before. I had sex so many times before, I even couldn't remember who was my first one. Or when it was my first time. How screwed up is that? But, I am happy with Lucas now. And I am ready._

_"You sure you ready? Cause if you want to wait that's okay." He asked with a little disappointed sound in his voice._

_"I'm ready. The question is, are you?" I grinned and kissed his bare chest. I heard him swallow and then let out a quick 'yes'._

_"Good. I figured you were, since your buddy is practically poking out of your boxers."_

_I woke up by a loud sound that sounded a lot like Haley's scream. I opened my eyes and saw Lucas next to me, also waking up. Then I saw a screaming Haley jumping up and down with her hands on her eyes. She turned around so her back was to us._

_"Hi Luke ánd Brooke! Nice to know your in bed, together! God, and I thought it was bad to find you too making out, but this is so much worse!"_

_"Ehm, hey Tutorgirl. And yeah, me and Broody…"_

_"Broody and I."_

_"Uhm, yeah. Broody and I are in bed together. So what? It's not like you don't recognize this situation. I caught you and Toy boy in bed, together. Don't remember when but I'm sure you guys where naked."_

_I made that up cause I know I had no excuse, not that I needed one. I am Brooke Davis for God's sake! I do what I want and right now it's having sex with my incredibly hot boyfriend (okay that sounded a little.. weird but well, it's the truth)._

_"Brooke! I really don't want to hear this!" Lucas groaned covering his ears._

_"You haven't walked in on us, your lying trough your teeth Brooke Penelope Davis!" Haley gasped._

_"Hey! How do you know Brooke's middle name?"_

_"We played truth or dare and because Brooke refused to say her real name, I dared her to say it."_

_"Aha, well nice to know I was the only one who didn't know her real name."_

_"Shame on you Lucas Eugene Scott!" He let out a gasp and she laughed hard. This is enough, I think I waited long enough while they were ready with their little rant, but they just keep on going if I didn't shut them up quickly._

_"Okay, enough guys. Haley would you please come visit us another time while we're not.. Naked. And Broody here, get dressed; we have to go to the paint shop cause we totally forgot why you were here in the first place."_

_"You forgot Brooke, I was here right on time. And you look hot in a tanktop and hotpants so you can't blame this on me."_

_"Okay enough information for me! I'm out of here." Haley turned around but then I realized I didn't know why she showed up in the first place._

_"Ehm Hales? What's the reason for your lovely visit?"_

_"Oh, I wanted to go shopping but you're already going with Luke so it doesn't matter anymore."_

_I looked at her and I don't know if I'm wrong but the look on her face was different. Was there something wrong with her? Did she wanted to talk to me about something? And Broody here didn't want to go shopping till I literally begged him and it's not like he could choose the colors cause well, his taste is horrible. So maybe it was a better idea if I went shopping with Haley instead of Lucas._

_"Luke? Is it okay with you if I'm going to shop with Haley? Just the two of us? You just have to deal with the paint I choose. And your doing the man-job. Painting the walls with.. The things you use if you want to paint the walls." I shook my head knowing I wasn't making any sence. "You know what I mean. Is it okay with you?"_

_"Of course, I have to finish something for school anyway. Oh and don't make my walls pink or purple, or every other color girls love."_

_"I hate purple."_

_"And I hate pink."_

_He sighed and we just winked at eachother. I totally adored the color pink and Haley loved the color purple. We were just messing with him and I have to admit the look on his face was pretty funny._

_"Well, you guys know what I mean."_

_"Actually, we don't."_

_"No Luke, what are you talking about?"_

_We couldn't contain our laughter so a couple of seconds later we burst out laughing. This was sooo funny. He was just looking at us weirdly._

_"Sorry Broody, we just love to mess with your cute little brain. Now excuse us Haley, we have to get ready. So go and let us put some clothes on."_

_I pushed her out of the room with a sheet wrapped around myself and catched a 'did she just call me Haley?' from her to Luke. He just laughed and when I looked at him we laughed even more at the situation._

_"Rude wake up huh?"_

_"Nah, it was great to wake up next to you."_

_"Yes I know, I'm pretty great to wake up with."_

_"And your so full of yourself."_

_"I know."_

_"I love you."_

_"You too, now go get some clothes on; or Haley kills you for letting her wait."_

_"You just did not say that to me." I asked with a horrified look on my face._

_"What?"_

_"You want me to put some clothes on? That's not very nice of you."_

_"You know what I mean."_

_"Actually, no I don't."_

_"Stop messing around Brooke."_

_"Sorry."_

_"Don't be."_

_"I'm not!" I giggled while I let the sheet fall on the ground, knowing Lucas was looking at me._

_"Uhm, your right.. Maybe it's a good idea if you stay here for a few more minutes."_

_"Uh uh.. down boy."_

**Pff! Here it is! Chapter 13! I wanted to put the decorating and more things in it but I still don't know how I'm going to write that soooo, next chapter; shopping and decorating and more ;).. Oh and by the way; Im so sorry it took my so long to update. But school is starting today (Whineee) and I just wanted to party the last days of my vacation. So I'm a little tired and forgot to write. But here it is; and a little bit longer than normal. Hope you guys forgive me! Thanks for all the kick ass reviews, I love them. Don't forget to review!**

**Xoxox Helen**


	15. Baby Alarm

** Don't own anything **

**Chapter 14; Baby Alarm**

_The sun burned on my already tanned skin and when I looked up I saw a beautiful blue sky without any gray clouds. Yes, today is a perfect day to tan and just relax and chill lying in the pool or next to it on a lounger. And what is Brooke Davis doing on this perfect day? Buying paint and… other stuff at the mall (an almost empty mall) with Haley James Scott. Not that I mind though, this was my idea. Well, not exactly cause I'd rather do it with Luke but Haley seemed really upset. _

"_So Tutor Wife; what's up with you?" I asked her while we totally ignored my favorite shop. This better be worth it._

"_Nothing. Just.. Tired I guess." _

"_Liar. Come on Hales, tell me what's really going on. I don't know you very well but enough to know that you're lying. You can tell me! I promise I won't tell a soul." _

_She gave me an eyebrow raised look cause she knew I loved to gossip. But my puppy dog eyes worked on her (just like it works on everybody) and she sighed searching for the right words to tell._

"_I don't know where to start. It's really big and I haven't told anyone this so you have to promise me two things." I nodded my head quickly practically dying cause I wanted to know her 'secret' so bad._

"_One: don't freak out cause it's freaking me out already and you have to support me and two: don't tell anyone this; you even can't tell Lucas." _

"_Yeah yeah, come on spill!" I grabbed her arm excited and waited with big eyes and eyebrows raised. _

"_God, why am I telling you this out of all people." She murmered and took one last deep breath. When she was about to tell her story, my cellphone began to vibrate in my purse. She looked a little relieved and I just ignored it._

"_You should get that. Maybe it's important." _

"_Well this is more important, just ignore it." But Haley remained silent so I just grabbed my cellphone in frustration. It read 'out of area' so I was pretty curious wanting to know who was calling me. _

"_Hello? This is Brooke!" I didn't get an answer but if I listened very good, I could hear someone breathing. _

"_Hello, who's this?" After asking it three times more the line went dead. Hmm, this was freaky. _

"_No answer?" _

"_Nope." I said a little absent cause my head was still with the phone call. _

"_Weird." _

"_Yeah. But hey, you wanted to tell me something." _

"_Eh no it's nothing really, come on let's buy stuff for Luke's apartment. That's why were here." She said probably wanting to change the subject. _

"_No Hales, come on! I want to know and you promised me you would tell me this cause I made a promise I wouldn't tell anyone or freak out." _

"_Okay. Let's just sit over there." We walked to the nearest bench and again she took a deep breath._

"_Well, Nathan and I got into a big fight a while ago. It was stupid, I don't remember why we were fighting. Anyway, we were yelling at eachother and then I ran out of the room, slamming the door behind. In the beginning I thought it was a good idea to walk a little bit till I calmed down but it then I saw this bar and.. Without thinking I walked in and ordered a beer. Of course, the bartender asked for my ID and I freaked out but then there was this guy who said it was okay and he paid for the beer. I said thank you and then we started talking. He seemed really nice and he was the perfect destraction to keep myself from thinking about Nathan. Well, after two hours or so I was drunk, and he seemed pretty wasted too."_

_She paused and I just sat there in shock. Would there be more? _

"_Please promise me Brooke you won't freak out." _

"_Well that depends on what you're going to tell." _

"_Brooke.."_

"_Sorry, I promise I won't freak out." _

"_Okay uhm.. Well the next day I woke up with a hungover and on top of it.. I woke up in a room that wasn't mine." _

"_Haley! Please tell me you didn't…" _

_She started to cry and nodded slowly. _

"_I slept with him Brooke! And I don't remember anything! I don't know what to do and if Nathan's gonna find out he's going to freak out!" _

"_More like.. Being mad and angry and pissed at you for a very very long time. I don't know if he ever forgives you." _

"_Please Brooke, don't make this harder. And.. there's more." She wispered the last part and the tears were flowing down her cheeks. She sobbed so hard and I gave her an encouraging hug. _

"_More?" _

"_I'm late." _

"_What!" _

"_Late, like.. late. I don't know what to do Brooke! What if I'm pregnant? Then I'm not sure if Nathan's the father!" _

"_God, this is so messed up." It was the only thing I could say. She was in the same situation I was a very long time ago. The only difference was that I was sure it was Lucas'. _

"_Tell me about it." _

"_Did you take a test?" She shakes her head no. "Okay. Ehm, why don't we go to the Drug Store. We'll do it together, maybe it's a false alarm." She just nodded slowly and wiped her tears away._

_So instead of going to the decorationshop, we were heading to the Drug Store. Haley was still shaking and I just comforted her by rubbing her back. I know exactly what she's going trough, it's hard. It's really hard. Maybe she would feel better if I told her my story? I looked at her and saw her crying softly, walking like a zombie. Wow, she looks miserable. _

"_You know, I know what you're going trough." _

"_Huh?" _

"_I've been there. In your situation I mean." _

_She looked shocked, looking at me with big brown, hazel eyes and an open mouth. _

"_When? How?"_

"_It was a long time ago.. When Lucas and I broke up cause he cheated on me with Peyton. So that made it all much more harder. We went to the doctor together and took a test. It said pregnant." _

"_Oh My God Brooke! Why didn't you tell me this? So.. You decided to take an abortion?"_

"_No no! It was just a scare, thank God. I can't be a mom, not now, I'm too young. And you're are too Haley, I know it won't help you feel better; but what are you going to do when you're really pregnant?" _

"_I don't know." _

"_Are you going to tell Nathan?" _

"_I don't know." _

"_What about your parents?" _

"_I don't know." _

"_What about.."_

"_I don't know okay! Geez Brooke, I don't know! This is all too much, I can't handle it." _

"_I'm sorry. Come on, let's get this over with and then we go to my place." _

_The Drug Store was also almost empty, just one weird, fat women behind the counter and two other people who were buying stuff. Haley was pretty nervous so I just bought the pregnancy test. The woman looked at us if we were crazy and I just smiled at her ignoring her mean comment "Starting young huh? Kids these days, don't know how to use the right protection." _

_So when we were home, Haley went to the bathroom while I just waited and trying to read a magazine, but I failed with that one. I was too busy to think about all of this. After ten minutes she came out with a pale, horror look on her face. I stood up and gave her a hug. _

"_And?"_

"_I'm not pregnant." _

_She showed me the stick and I saw two blue stripes. _

"_Pff, you must be so relieved. This is great Haley! But, if I were you; go to the doctor anyway, just to be sure."_

"_Yeah, you're probably right." She still sounded a little weak._

"_Of course, I always am! Now come on, we've got to celibrate this." _

"_Ehm, I'm not sure." _

"_Oh come on, it's going to be fun, just you and me." _

"_I think you should call Lucas first, he's probably worried." _

"_Oh yeah, your right. Okay, ehm.. I'll be right back." _

_She nodded and I felt all of a sudden very sorry for her. I think she just wanted to be alone for a while, thinking about what just had happenend; like an aftershock. And then there's poor Nathan. He'd be crushed if he hears this. Everything was finally going good with him. Now he's going to be heartbroken again. Wow, Tutor Wife; you screw up a lot._

_Deciding that it was better if I called Luke right now, otherwise I would kill Haley later; I picked up the phone and dialed his phonenumber._

"_Hey Cheery. I was wondering when you decided to call me." _

"_Hey hot stuff, yeah sorry; there's some stuff going on right now so we won't go to your place later, but just hang out here. I hope that's okay with you? We'll buy the stuff later and decorate an other day okay?"_

"_Oh ehm, okay. Is everything alright?" _

_Aw, he is so sweet when he's concerned._

"_Ehm, yeah. Sooo.. I'll talk to you later. Sorry if I ruined your day. Love you, bye."_

"_It's okay, love you too. Bye." _

_I walked back to my room and saw a sleeping Haley lying on my bed. I smiled a little and shut the door. Maybe it's a good idea if I visit Luke while she's sleeping…_

_First a quick note and then I would be gone._

**Hey Tutor Wife,**

**I'm going to Luke's right now. I just wanted to let you sleep, you looked so peacefull and you probably need it soo.. Bye**

**Love, Brooke**

**Ps: I won't tell a soul **

_I looked at her one more time and then grabbed my jacket and took of. This day sucks._

**Okay, I'm not sure if you guys liked this or not. I don't know if the decorating is ever coming up, cause everytime I try; I get another (better) idea. There's some serious drama coming up, not only with Haley but also with Brooke (and maybe Lucas). Thanks for the reviews and please review again cause I get the feeling you guys just read it but don't review. **

**Love, **

**Helen **


	16. Bad Girl

**Don't own One Tree Hill **

**Chapter 15; Bad Girl**

_It was hard not to tell Luke everything about Haley, but I'd made a promise so I remained silent. Today it's Saturday and it's raining and thundering; cold and grey. So that means I'm staying home all alone cause Luke's doing some 'family bonding' time with Karen. Of course they asked me to come with but I said no. It's a long time ago that Lucas and Karen did something 'together', like really togheter; without annoying me. That's the reason I was sitting on the couch, trying to watch tv. But it didn't work, nothing seemed to work to keep my mind on something else or someone else. I sighed and began looking around. My thoughts drifted away and my mind was now on something else. I saw a picture, a picture of Lucas and me. It was on the middle of the wall in the livingroom, so everyone who walked by could see it. Why didn't I see it before? I walked towards it and looked at it closely. The photo was taken like, three weeks ago, but we both didn't seem to notice that someone was taking a picture. I was looking at him with a big, real smile on my face and he was looking down at me with a smirk on his face but he looked also a little bit broody. Our faces were inches away and he was looking deeply into my eyes. It was no doubt the most beautiful picture I've ever seen. All of a sudden I heard the bell ring and I let out a quick yelp, I was so busy with looking at the picture that it kind of scared me._

_I walked to the door and openend it, thinking it was Lucas cause he forgot something or something like that._

_"Hi Brooklyn."_

_I looked at the girl infront of me, she was soaked wet, her dark brown hair was a little longer then I remembered. The black make-up was running down her cheeks. I stood there just looking at her. So she is the one who came to visit me, and probably the one who called me when I was at the mall with Haley. I took another look at her, she'd grown so much, I almost didn't recognized her. Her wore jeans and a T-shirt with some band I haven't heard of; another version of Peyton. But this wasn't Peyton, this was someone else._

_"What are you doing here?" I snapped at her. She's absolutly not welcome here, she's not going to ruin it for me._

_"Not going to invite me in? I thought mom wrote you a letter or something."_

_"No, you're not welcome here."_

_"Oh but you're wrong there, I am welcome. I talked to ehm, what's her name again? Karen?"_

_Karen, I'm gonna kill you._

_"What did she say?" If looks could kill she would be dead right about ehm.. Now._

_"I'm going to tell you but first you have to let me in."_

_I frowned and looked at her suspiciously. Did she really talked to Karen? Or did she just made it up._

_"Well?" She asked again now tapping her foot very annoying and impatient. Wow, she's still the same as she was four or five years ago._

_"Fine." I said rolling my eyes and took a step to the left so could walk in._

_"Thanks." She said sarcastically._

_"Hey!" I grabbed her by the arm an I got a cold look in return. "Be nice to me, cause I could kick you out just like that." I said clicking my fingers._

_"No you can't."_

_"I can't? Huh, guess you don't know what I can cause. I can make your life a cold, living hell." I threatened pointing my finger at her._

_"A hot living hell." I frowned and then rembered a hell is 'of course' hot, so I just shook my head dismissing it._

_"Whatever."_

_"Still a dumb cheerleader, I suppose?"_

_I grabbed her at the arm once more, now getting a yelp in return. I looked her directly in the eye and she looked away._

_"Listen Ashlee, and listen good cause I'm telling you this one time. I don't know what the hell you're doing here cause the last time I checked, you were on a bording school in the middle of nowhere but at least far, far away from me. So you have to listen to me cause I'm living here and I like it here and you're not going to ruin it cause then I'll ruin your life."_

_"Like you did last time?"_

_"Yes. I mean no! I didn't ruin your life, you ruined mine and you know it!"_

_I waved it away quickly. She was the only person on the planet who could make me confused. She was the one who had better comebacks then me; and I hated her for it._

_She just smirked with her evil little face. It made me want to gag, she played so innocent but she was actually a little devil._

_"Aww, I ruined poor Brookies life? I feel so sorry for you." She patted me on the shoulder and walked towards the fridge. Opening it and searching for probably food, I sighed and closed the still opened front door, not bothering to grab her stuff._

_"Don't touch anything." But it was too late, her hands found a spoon and a tub of ice-cream, named Ben & Jerry's, also known as mine._

_"No no no! That's mine! Get your hands off that tub! It's mine, Ashlee!" I whined and screamed at the same time and she just laughed eating it anyway._

_"Mmm, Butter-Pecan, my favourite."_

_"I hate you."_

_"You too little sis! Hey, could you grab my stuff? It's still outside."_

_"First of all, I'm not your little sister, that's your job and second of all, no I don't want to 'grab' your stuff cause you're not going to say here."_

_"You're so wrong Brookie, I'm so gonna stay here. It's very cozy and homey. That's the reason you stay here huh?" She replied looking at something that caught her stare. I followed it and saw her looking at the picture, the same picture I've been looking at ten minutes ago._

_"Wow, he's a hot! God, look at those eyes!"_

_"He's mine."_

_"Whoo, getting protective don't we?"_

_"Yeah, cause he's my boyfriend. So when he comes here later, keep your hands of him and your comments to yourself. You know what? Don't talk to him at all!"_

_"We'll see." She walked away from me to God knows where. Oh, she was walking to my room. No! She can't go to my room!_

_"Nice room you have here, still keeping the stupid dollhouse?"_

_"Yes and it's not stupid, it means a lot to me."_

_"Just like it did when you were twelve. A little childish if you ask me."_

_"I'm not asking." Karen said it to me once, and now I'm saying it to my little sister._

_"I know, but I'm just saying."_

_"Okay Ashlee, I had enough. What's the real reason you're here? Cause I don't want you here. You're in my way. I was so happy when you were finally out of my life, and now you're showing up again. Don't you get it? Mom and dad didn't want you, and I don't want you either. So go away."_

_I know I was a little hard on her but I was just telling her the truth. I could see a hurt look in her eyes but she recovered quickly._

_"What a speech." She muttered._

_"It wasn't a speech. So I'm asking you one more time, what are you doing here?"_

_"It's not your business."_

_"Oh but you're wrong there, it is my business; considering you're in my house. Well, not exactly my house but that's not the point. I live here, I live here happily; so I'm asking you to leave. And I'm not asking it nicely again."_

_"You're always demanding. Thinking you're the boss. But I'll tell you Brooke, your not. Karen is, and she said I can stay here for a few weeks till I found my own place!"_

_I gasped and she looked satisfied shocking me. This was not happening right now._

_"Yeah, that's right. I'm staying here Brooke, if you liking it or not."_

_"You're fifteen! You can't live on your own, you're too young."_

_"More reasons to stay here." She smirked and then flopped on my bed, grabbing a magazine._

_"I can't believe this! That's why Karen left with Lucas this morning, she knew you were coming right?"_

_"Of course! She's a very nice women, I'm corrupting her in no time and then she's doing everything I say."_

_I scoffed and then laughed at her. Ashlee, corrupting Karen? What a joke!_

_"Please! You can't corrupt Karen, I know her; she's smarter then that."_

_"But you don't know me, at least; not anymore."_

_She whispered the last part and for a second I felt kind of sorry for her. I mean, I thought I was always alone, but she; she was really alone. Sended to a private 'bording' school when she was only eleven years old. A school for young girls who always got themselves into trouble. But I just wipped the feeling away. She's not pitiful, she's a annoying, stupid girl who I hate._

_"You're right, I don't know you annymore. I guess I never understood you. You did some awefull things back then."_

_"Whatever, I don't care."_

_"You should."_

_"Well, I'm not! Anyway, where are my bags? I want to change, I'm still wet."_

_"You know Ash, if you get your lazy but off my bed, you can grab them by yourself, you're no invalid you know."_

_"Don't tell me what to do!"_

_"I'm not going to do it, so unless you want all your clothes to be soaked wet, I should grab them."_

_She made a face but listened to me anyway. When she was gone, I flopped on my bed, propping myself up on one arm. This was bad; really really bad. Why was she back? And why didn't my parents told me it was Ashlee who was coming to visit me? And on top of it, why didn't Karen said anything about this stupid situation, it would be a less shocking surprise to find you sister who you haven't seen in.. A very long time._

_My thoughts were interrupted by the person I've been thinking of, barging into my room._

_"Go, I want to change."_

_"Tell me that again, only now a little bit nicer."_

_"Go, I want to change; please Brookie." She said using my old nickname._

_I rolled my eyes and pointed at the bathroom door._

_"You can change there, Bad Girl. And go now cause I don't want to see your face right now."_

_After an hour and a half, I was even more pissed off cause she was still in the bathroom and I wanted to take a shower._

_"Ashlee! What the hell are you doing in there? I want to take a shower! So come out now!"_

_But I didn't get an answer. Not even a mad yell or anything, so I got a little worried. What if she slipped? What if she was shaving her legs but accidentally cut herself and it started to bleed? She hated blood, when she was little she fainted when she saw a little bit of her dark, red blood._

_"Ashlee? Ash? Ashlee!" I said banging at the door loudly._

_All of a sudden the door openend and saw a smiling face looking at me._

_"Gotcha!"_

_This was pissing me off. No, it was making me mad, angry, wanting to slap her little face so bad._

_"Don't. Do. That. Ever. Again." I breathed heavy, still a little trembling._

_"Haha! Your face; it's priceless! Ash? Ashlee!" She said imitating me._

_"I absolutly HATE you! I can't believe I was actually worried about you. What a sick joke! Get your ass out of the bathroom now, before I'll slap you."_

_I grabbed her arm and pushed her out of the bathroom. Slamming the door behind my back, I heard her laughing at the other side._

_I absolutly hate that girl. She's gonna pay for this._

_When I was ready with the shower, I saw her looking at herself in the mirror. She looked; she look hot. She wore a cute, black top (I recogzined it, why?) with a army green skirt. Her hair was curly and her make-up looked perfect, her outfit ending with beautiful black heels. Guess fashion is in her blood too. I couldn't believe this, why does my sister have to look so damn hot? It's not fair, I'm the only one who's supposed to be hot; not another girl! Well, she is a Davis._

_"Going somewhere?"_

_"Out."_

_"What? You can't go out!"_

_"Yes, I can."_

_"It's only.." I glanced at the clock. "It's only seven thirty. And by the way, it's not like they believe you're 21."_

_"I know. But my fake ID says I'm 21, and then they have to believe me."_

_I laughed out loud. Yeah right, she was fifteen, she doesn't look like she's 21; not even when you look closely._

_"You don't have to believe me, I'm out of here. Don't wait up!"_

_"Wait!"_

_She turned around on one heel and gave me a bored look; just to let me know she's not interested in whatever I was going to say._

_"What?"_

_"You're not going anywhere. You're staying here with me, or I'm telling Karen the whole story."_

_"Oooh, that scares me. Not." She turned around again, walking to the front door._

_"Well, it's suppose to scare you, cause when I'll tell her, she's going to kick you out of the house and then you're homeless."_

_"She's not doing that to a poor, little, innocent, fifteen year old girl."_

_"Oh yes she is."_

_It looked like she thought about it for a second, but then she shrugged and mouthed 'I don't care.'_

_"Look at you! Acting like a big girl, well guess what; you're not! You're far from it! So what are you going to to? Get yourself drunk? Trust me; I did that and it doesn't make you feel any better."_

_"It's better then staying with you."_

_And with that, she left. Oh My God, what's happening?_

**Dun Dun Dun! Okay, so this is a shocking surprise! Brooke has a little sister! I know it may be really confusing right now, but I'm going to explain it all later. There are a few more stories with Brooke having a little sister, but I promise I'm going to write my own ideas with my own thoughts. This is just an introduction with the new Little Brooke Lol. Omg, she's almost as bad as Brooke was in Season 1! Read & Review! I really really want your opinion on this chapter, if you like it or not (cause if you hate it I'll sent miss Ashlee right back to bording school whehe). And of course I'm gonna tell you more about Haley and her situation. **

**Bye!**

**Helen**


	17. Mini Me

** Don't own anything **

**Chapter 16; Mini Me**

_It was late. Don't know exactly how late; but I knew it was late. I looked at my right side; 3;24 am. Karen had called a few minutes after Ashlee left. I was mad at her, but didn't say anything. We talked for a while, mostly about Ashlee. She asked me if it was okay that she would spent the night at Andy's. I said yes. Lucas was at home; at his home, his apartment. I looked again to the right side; 3:25. I was all alone waiting for a certain person to come home. I'll kill her when she's home. This is not how it's supposed to be! And since when is it hard to fall asleep? A annoying little voice in my head (sounded a lot like Karen) told me it was because I was waiting for her to come home. I was worried. Okay, so what if I'm worried? I am her big sister; that's just my job; sort of, not really. And when I was 15; I didn't even think about coming home this late. Okay, who am I kidding? She was a little version of me; a mini me. I laughed out loud, thinking about Mini Me. The cute little man from Austin Powers. If a person would see me like this he would think I'm crazy. It's weird when you're laughing while you're the only person in the room. A loud bang interrupted my thoughts. She was home! I almost runned towards the front door and there she was, holding a cup that smelled a lot like beer. She was a mess; hair all over the place, make-up up on the wrong places, her top was.. I don't know what exactly was wrong with it but it was just wrong. Her lips were red, and her lipgloss was gone, look like she found a guy to make out with. Iew! Even to think about your sister making out was disgusting. _

"_Hey there Brookie! Do you want some beer?" I looked at her with a not so amused smile on my face. Is she wasted? Of course, why am I surprised?_

"_No thanks."_

"_You're boring. But I don't mind, more for me!"_

_She (tried) to walk straigt to the couch but didn't make it. She laughed her ass off on the cold, hard floor. Beer all over the place. It was quite a show. I know it was better to be mad at her, but I just couldn't. I have to help her now and tomorrow she will pay for this._

"_Sooo, did you have fun?" _

"_Yeah! Oh Brooke there was this guy! Oh My God he was a fcking fox! He wanted to go to his place, but I was not in the mood." _

"_Not in the mood?" Okay, I have to admit it shocked me a little. Okay, a lot. _

"_Yeah, you know… Sex." I raised an eyebrow at her. _

"_So let me get this straigt. If you were 'in the mood', you would go to his place in your drunken state?" _

"_I'm not drunk! And yes, of course. It's not like I'm doing something you didn't do when you were my age."_

"_Scratch that, I'm not talking about me; I'm talking about you. Come on, you're going to bed. But first, you're drinking at least two cups filled with water." _

"_Why?" _

"_It makes the hangover less painful."_

_She looked at me weirdly. Probably wondering if I really wanted to help her. _

"_Why are you doing this?" _

"_Doing what?"_

"_Help me?" _

"_Just cause."_

"_Whatever, I don't need your help." _

_I rolled my eyes at her. She could be so stubborn sometimes. _

"_Fine, do whatever you want to do. I'm going to bed." _

_I turned around and walked slowly, like I was waiting for her to say something. But she didn't, so I sighed and closed my bedroom door. This was going to be a long night._

_After a few hours of bad sleep, I woke up. I heard someone vomitting in the bathroom. I smiled a little, now I'm sure she's a little version of me. When I was 15 years old, I did the same thing. I was a pissed of teenager (well, I still am but I'm so much more mature then I was at the age of 15), who got wasted trying to get attention, but when I knew I didn't got it, I just got wasted for the fun of it. _

_I saw her hopping of the counter and leaning against the chilly wall tiles. Her head was red covered with sweat. She sighed and looked down, her face pale. _

"_You're not feeling really great huh?" _

"_No, I'm pretty great." She said sarcastically. _

"_Here, take this with a glass of water and you'll feel better soon." I gave her an aspirin and the water and she took it, drinking it immediately. _

"_Why are you doing this to yourself, Ash?" _

"_Don't call me Ash." _

"_Still the annoying bitch.. You know what, this is the last time I'll try to help you. I don't get a thank you or anything. So from now on, do whatever you want, I don't care." _

"_Finally! My dream is finally coming true since I was.. Oh I know, since I was born." She sneered. _

"_Fine!" _

"_Fine!" She slammed the bathroom in my face. I was so pissed I screamed in frustration. _

_After a few hours of silence and peace, I heard the front door. It was Karen. She looked happy and she was glowing. _

"_Hey Brooke! I'm home!" _

_I just mumbled in response. I was pissed at her for letting Ashlee stay here. And I was pissed at Ashlee for not thanking me and from the fact she was just being 'Ashlee'. _

"_What's wrong?" She looked concerned and I looked away._

"_Nothing." _

"_Come on Brooke, I know when something's wrong with you." _

"_It's not something, it's someone." _

"_Oh, I see." _

"_Yeah." _

"_You know, I don't know Ashlee; but I know she's your sister. And maybe you don't like her…"_

"_More like hate her." I said interrupting her. She looked painful at me, wondering if I really meant that. _

"_Okay, well you might hate her.. But she is still your sister. And you know how your parents are. They called me a few weeks ago, and almost begged me to keep my mouth shut. What was I supposed to do? Say no? Cause then she was homeless. I can't do that to her. And I have plenty enough room." _

_I sighed; she was right, as always._

"_So, where is she?" _

"_I don't know. She was in my room a few hours ago." Karen raised an eyebrow. _

"_So you haven't talked to her in a few hours?" _

"_Nope."_

"_Oh. Well, why don't you ask her if she wants to come here and meet me." _

"_I really don't think she wants that."_

"_You can always try." _

_I groaned but walked to my room anyway. I didn't mind to knock, I just walked into my room. It is my room you know, so I can do whatever I want._

_When I saw her I gasped. She was looking out of the window, one hand feeling the cold air, and in the other she held a sigaret. _

"_What the fck are you doing?" I yelled at her. At first, she seemed shocked, cause she hadn't heard me coming in. She throwed the sigaret out of the window and then looked at me, bored. _

"_What?" _

"_Were you smoking?" _

_She rolled her eyes at me. _

"_Looks like it." _

"_I can not believe this. My little sister is turning into a smoking, bad girl. Why does this still surprise me?"_

"_Don't know." _

"_I didn't ask you to answer my question. I was asking it to myself." _

"_Kind of creepy if you ask me."_

"_I'm not asking! Oh My God you are sooo annoying! Anyway, that's not why I came here. Karen wants to speak to you. You know, get to know Brooke's little, sweet sister." I said sarcastically. _

_She groaned and I grabbed her once again by the arm. _

"_I suppose I don't have a choice?" _

"_I'm afraid not." _

"_Hmm, too bad. Wait, let me spray a little parfum." _

"_Yeah, cause we won't want Karen to know you've been smoking." I snapped at her. _

"_Exactly." _

_In the livingroom Karen was waiting for us. She looked a little nervous but when she saw Ashlee, her face was smiling and I have to say she looked very motherly. Really friendly and it made me all warm inside. But that feeling was gone when Ashlee introduced herself. She smile was fake, I could tell. Her voice was cheery, like she actually cared. _

"_Hi Ashlee, it's nice to meet you." _

"_Likewise. I've heard so much about you!" Not true…_

"_Oh, I wish I could say the same but I have to admit I didn't even know you existed till your parents called me." I got a cold look in return. _

"_Oh that's okay. It doesn't really matter. I'm not very interesting anyway." She said still with a fake, happy voice. It made me want to gag. _

"_No it's not okay! I want to get to know you. Tell me something about yourself." _

"_Ehm, I don't know where to begin." _

"_How about when you got kicked out of school cause you got caught stealing all the basketballs?" I added. _

"_Or maybe when you got suspended for spraying 'School Sucks' on the lockers?" _

_Karen looked shocked and Ashlee looked down. _

"_That was a long time ago, I'm not that girl anymore." She whispered. _

"_Just start where you want to. Just tell me something about yourself." _

_She nodded slowly, playing the innocent girl. I wanted to scream 'she was just smoking a few minutes ago!' but I didn't._

"_Ehm.. Well I'm Ashlee Abigail Davis, I'm fifteen years old. Love to listen to good music and I like to draw too." I laughed out loud. She was really a Peyton II. _

_They just looked at me weirdly; and I waved at her, telling her to continue. _

"_I don't really like shopping or cheerleading, so I'm like the total opposite of Brooke. The last time I saw her was four years ago. I really missed her you know." She said glaring at me with a big smile on her face. _

"_So I was pretty exited to see her again. And thanks Karen, for letting me stay here. You know you saved my life, right?" _

"_That's funny, that's the exact same thing Brooke told me when she could stay here." They both smiled at me, and I returned it. Not a real smile of course. _

"_Ehm, I'll let you two alone now. To, get to know eachother. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to call Lucas." _

_I heard them talking. Ashlee said something about 'I missed Brooke so much, I was really lonely there'. Lonely my ass. I can't believe that little bitch. I dialed Lucas number and waited for him to pick up. _

"_Hey babe." Hearing his voice made me smile. _

"_Hi Broody Boyfriend!"_

"_Are you okay?" _

"_Yes, why?" _

"_You sound a little, I don't know.. Not you." I sighed._

"_Yeah, something's going on, I don't want to talk about it now."_

"_That's okay. Is it about…"_

"_Ashlee.. Yeah." _

"_Want me to pick you up and then go to my place?" _

"_No that's okay. I'll bring myself. Can I come over, like.. Now?" _

"_Of course." _

"_Okay, see ya.. Bye." _

**Hmm, I know this chapter was nothing special. But I wanted to let you guys know a little more about Ashlee. Next chapter, Brooke's going to tell the whole story about her little sister to Luke. Why she hasn't told anybody about her, or why she hate her etc. Thanks for the reviews and please, please, pretty please review! I love to read them and they're the reason I'm still writing this story. The more I get how faster I'm updating!**

**Helen**


	18. AN

**Important A/N**

**Hi guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever! It kills me to say this but I'm not planning to update soon. On monday I'm going to Italy for a week and after that I have early exams so I'm very busy. I'm soo sorry but I have to put this story on hiatus for about 3 weeks. But after that I'm back! This is not the end, I'm updating after three weeks with long chapters...**

**Thanks for the reviews, I love them and keep them comming!**

**Love you all,**

**Helen**


End file.
